


The Medic.

by Asase



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asase/pseuds/Asase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's new medic was supposed to make missions safer, but her history with the D.E.O. and the Wonder Girl Project piques the government's interest in the team. As if a revived Injustice League and The Light's new super weapon wasn't enough trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

******

Atlanta

February 2, 23:00 EDT

'Exceptional' was the word Batman used to describe her. Two weeks ago there was a hostage situation in downtown Atlanta. The Joker and a few friends of his re-formed the Injustice League. As a stunt they seized control of the civic building hosting a health and wellness symposium, the First Lady and Surgeon General being the most notable hostages. In exchange for the hostage's safety they asked for a full quarter of the United State's land mass. The Injustice League's plans, grand as they were, failed. Exactly how the Joker escaped was a mystery, but Robin had a few guesses. He also had a few ideas for how to put the mad man back behind bars, but all of that was wasted now, and 'exceptional' is the last word he'd use to describe her.

Batman believed that she was the individual who'd taken out Killer Croc, thus freeing the bulk of the hostages. The confusion allowed the Justice League to secure the First Lady and Surgeon General, then take down the opposing league. The young woman's scuffle was caught on security cameras, but the incident did not garner national praise. The government made sure to confiscate the tape, but not before Batman made his own copy. Robin had seen the tape; she was, in his opinion, okay. _He_ wouldn't have gotten caught.

******

The Cave

January 26, 12:05 EDT

"Killer Croc and Doctor Light are in custody." Batman pressed a button on the remote pulling up more pictures. "Joker and Harley are unaccounted for. So are Giganta and Gorilla Grodd."

He addressed the group of young heroes in the briefing room. All stood at attention, eyes focused on the screens and eager to hunt.

"Kaldur and Artemis, I want you two to handle Joker and Harley."

"Yes, Sir," Kaldur stood straighter.

"We would get the clowns," Artemis drawled, placing her hand on her hip.

"Superboy and Miss Martian, track down Giganta."

The lovers nodded in affirmation before sharing a secret smile.

"Kid Flash find Grodd."

"Yes!" The speedster pumped his fist into the air. "Payback time!"

"Surveillance only!" Batman spoke in a tone that bode no argument. "The League will take them down in time. We want to find out what they are really up to."

"So the hostage situation?" Kaldur asked.

"Was a diversion," Batman answered.

"Figures," Robin muttered.

"Robin." Batman focused the full intensity of his gaze upon his ward. "I have a special assignment for you."

The rest of Robin's team headed out, discussing plans for the best way to achieve their objectives. Robin tried to not look sullen, to not fidget with impatience. He wanted, no needed to take the Joker down.

"Robin." Batman called his ward over to the conference room normally used by Canary in her therapy sessions. Batman entered the room first, holding the door for Robin.

"I have the most experience dealing with the Joker." The boy' s voice shook; he slammed his hands on the table before turning to face his mentor. He looked Batman in the eyes daring him to argue.

"You do." Batman clasped his hands behind his back and stared back; unmovable.

"So why wasn't I sent to-"

"I told you, I have a special assignment for you."

Batman approached the boy wonder, squeezed his shoulder, and gave him a small smile. Something considered rare to others, normally intimidated by the cowl. Robin saw it for what it was: a trap.

******

Atlanta

February 2, 23:30 EDT

So Robin was now stuck in a tree outside of the young woman's house, sporadically adjusting himself to stop branches from digging in his back. He had been tailing Cira Mendes, born Cira Roberts, for four days and nothing exceptional had happened, plenty, however, of the ceptional, boring the boy. According to Kid Flash It wouldn't be a complete loss. She was definitely more womanly than Megan or Artemis, he'd say. Robin's ribs could feel the jab from KF's elbow if he knew. Chasing girls was more KF's thing. Robin would rather find out about her true connection to the D.E.O..

Official records state that her mother worked for the department. Mrs. Roberts died in a traffic accident and Cira was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Mendes. But there were other files, heavily encrypted files, and he had yet to crack them. Cira sat at her desk studying for a test that she would easily pass. According to her records she had always been a top student but chose to attend a community college instead of a major university. She was well on her way to becoming a paramedic. Robin felt that it spoke well of her character, being a thankless job, but good intentions only went so far in their line of work. Cira closed her textbook and stretched. She didn't move like a fighter despite having the muscle for it. Robin however had learned from watching his mentor's alter ego that it didn't take much to fool the uninitiated, so he kept close watch.

Robin lowered his binoculars as Cira exited her room. She would shower and return dressed for bed. She had exhibited the same behaviors for the past few days. It was finally time for her to settle down for the night, meaning that he could get some rest as well. He positioned cameras to watch her in the latter hours, hoping to catch her sneaking out for a late night adventure, and in four days the most scandalous thing she did was wake up at three to eat her housemate's last slice of lemon cream pie.

"You're a little young to be peeping in people's windows."

He could feel the intensity of her gaze on the back of his neck. He hid being startled with a smirk.

"I'm older than I look."

There was no response. He jumped down from the tree and was forced to look up at her. Six feet tall, Robin had guessed, and about one hundred and fiftyish pounds, clear brown skin. Her eyes narrowed a bit after seeing him.

"So what tipped you off?" He brushed the dust off his suit.

"Nothing. But you have been following me since 6:02 Monday morning."

Robin whistled.

"What does he want with me?"

"He?"

"Your boss." She pointed to his crest. "I don't have any information that he can use or can't find out for himself."

The boy laughed. "We're not here to ask you about the D.E.O." said Robin. "We are actually here to offer you something!" He pulled a stark white envelope from his cape and offered it to her. The bat symbol was etched on the top.

She looked at the envelope and back to Robin, refusing to touch it. "Why?"

"He feels that you handled the hostage situation well." Robin said and shrugged.

"Tell him I don't want it."

"But why? You have the moves for it. Don't you want to help people?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think I'm doing now?"

Robin flinched. "I didn't mean to insinuate that getting into a medical field won't help people. But don't you feel odd not using all of your abilities? You don't have to give up your day job. Lots of heroes-"

She cut him off. "I don't see how running around in brightly colored spandex-"

"Kevlar."

"Kevlar," she corrected. "Will help me feel like a whole person. If I wanted the attention I would become a doctor or surgeon. The world doesn't need my skills for that. It doesn't need another solider or another weapon. It needs people to help heal wounds not make them." She walked past Robin back towards her house. "Tell him that I'm not interested. And go to bed it's past your curfew." Her voice and body were casual but she had a gun tucked into the back of her pants. She left the handle visible; a small gesture that Robin decided was a threat.

Robin pulled up the communicator on his holo computer. "Batman."

"How is your progress?"

"I hate to say it but I think I need to be re-trained." Robin scratched the back of his head. "She knew the exact time that I started following her."

" It is a part of her abilities. If she didn't notice you, she wouldn't be worth the time."

"Abilities? So she is a Meta! What did you send me after?"

"I'll fill you in as necessary. What did she make of the offer?"

"She turned it down," said Robin flatly. "She seemed pretty serious about it."

"Did she become agitated or violent?"

"No. She did have a gun though, made sure that I'd see it."

"Stay with her. Aqualad and Artemis' search for the Joker produced interesting results. The Joker is still in Gotham, but Harley is heading south. She has already crossed into Georgia."

"So we aren't the only ones looking for her!" Robin said smirking.

"I'm updating your mission's parameters. Locate Harley. And continue to keep an eye on your target."

"No problem."

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"She has a negative history with being followed. We don't know how she will react to your continued presence."

"I'll be careful."

*****

Atlanta

February 3, 15:40 EDT

Ignoring him was harder than she thought, but being upset about it did little for her appearance. The distraction certainly didn't make tests taken at eight a.m. any easier. Scowling all day just wasn't going work. Along with her height and her afro it'd make her the perfect caricature of some militant. So she plastered on a fake smile and continued with her day.

Cira did wonder how he was still following her. It was the middle of the day. Didn't he have school? Surely an unsupervised kid in sunglasses milling around the grocery store should turn some heads? He kept an appropriate distance, and she wished that he would just drop the ruse. By now he should know that she knew of his presence.

She turned back to examining the steak. She was generally in charge of grocery shopping, mostly because she had a good eye for deals. Her mother made certain of that. After the latest round of tests it was time for a small celebration and Cira needed a bit of normalcy right now.

Not only had the hostage situation disrupted her routine, old _friends_ from Washington paid a visit last week, her patience with being followed was sorely tried. They visited on occasion, her _friends_ from Washington, and it was always the same routine. They came in pairs and she would be watched for a day or two, then they would leave. One person instead of two? And so soon after their last check up? The deviation in the pattern had her spooked. Not knowing who was watching her and why caused an overreaction. She would apologize for the gun later, since Robin didn't seem to be going anywhere.

******

Cira's House

February 3, 17:02 EDT

Cira jostled the bags trying to regain balance as she pulled out her house keys. This weekends sale was exceptional, so she bought a bit too much for dinner. She performed a quick scan of the area, an old habit. Robin was still lurking around. Cira wondered if she should invite him in since they had extra, but with the guests she sensed inside there actually might not be enough. Two, no three people. One presence was vaguely familiar; it tickled the back of her mind. The other two belonged to no one that she had met before. Her housemates rarely had uninvited guests, they were all good at contacting each other over such matters. As she pondered the puzzle, her thoughts were interrupted by pain, the source being one of her roommates, Cale. Her housemates were all scared now. Rita however was angry, never a good sign, and that anger was followed by more pain.

Cira opened her front door slowly hoping to muffle the sound. She tiptoed into the foyer and placed the bags on the floor. The house was quiet, but she was sure that both her housemates and the intruders had heard her come in. As she walked to the living room the fear in the air intensified. They had converted the living room into a music room. King did a great job at keeping their instruments well tuned and organized; his drum set was now over turned. Posters once hung on the walls, they were now slashed. Various instruments normally hung in their cases littered the ground. Cira was grateful that she kept her birth mother's viola in her room. The piano in the corner, a gift from Mio's grandfather, was also thankfully untouched.

"Oh look the lady of the house is home!"

The intruder's accent was thick, suggesting roots in Brooklyn. She was a slender young woman, dressed in a black and red body suit. She wore white face paint and a jester's hat. Grinning like a deranged clown, she held a gun to Mio's head, mussing the girl's straight black hair. Cira's other roommates were against the opposite wall, tied up and gagged. Cale looked close to passing out. His arm had been badly cut and he had the beginnings of a black eye. King was a ball of worry, his bright eyes focused on Rita. Rita's forehead was bloodied. The color of the blood dampened her bottle honey blond hair. Despite being bound she appeared ready to launch herself at the intruder. Cira shared the sentiment. Whoever the intruder was Cira hoped that she was not as fragile as she looked. It had been a long day, and an even longer week.

A beat down was definitely in order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

Cira's House

February 3, 17:15 EDT

Cira's first instinct was to rush forward, but she squashed it sensing a man coming fast from behind. He had finally chosen to appear from his hiding place in the dining room. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. A second attacker rushed her from the right. She spun, and kicked him, forcing him to hit the ground hard. She was on him in seconds, her hands balled into his shirt, hauling the man up and pressing him into a wall.

"Tsk Tsk. Is that anyway to treat a houseguest? Where's the southern hospitality?" The female intruder spoke again, the edge of madness in her voice.

Cira dropped the henchman like a stone and turned.

"Sit." The mocking tone in the intruder's voice dissipated. She twisted the gun against Mio's head. Mio screwed her dark eyes shut.

The henchmen attempted to restrain Cira. She shook them off and made her way to one of the upright chairs. The henchmen resigned themselves to standing by her side. They were dimwitted and easily subdued. Looking to their mistress for orders, they wouldn't act without permission.

"I came all this way to talk and you weren't even home when I got here!"

Cira shrugged. "I'm a busy girl. Next time, call ahead."

"Don't try to be funny. I know funny and you're not it."

"Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here!" The intruder stomped dramatically. "You know you don't look like much." She looked Cira up and down. "As burly as you are I 'spected someone bigger. So how'd ya do it?"

"Do what?"

The intruders face slumped. "Oi..slow on the uptake this one. Mistah J sure knows how to pick em."

Cira mouthed ,"Mister J?" scrunching her face, before realization lit up her eyes.

"Now she gets it!" Harley Quinn gave a predatory grin. "So how'd ya do it? How'd a punk like you take down Killer Croc?"

Cira felt all eyes shift to her.

"Mistah J seems to think that you have special powers. But I've seen all types of kooks, you don't look the type."

"Uh, what type do I look like?" Cira asked hesitantly.

Harley squinted her blue eyes at Cira. "Well ya ain't glowin'. I'd just chalk it up to dumb luck. Croc's too big for his britches anyway."

"So now that you've checked you'll be on your way?"

"Nah." Harley moved the gun from Mio's head to her own, stabbing it with each word. "See we know how the Bat thinks." She grinned wider. "So Mistah J sent me to find ya first. One bat brat is enough."

Harley pointed the gun at Cira and prepared to fire. A red shape crashed through the window knocking the gun out of Harley's hand. Rita lunged forward and collided with Mio knocking her out of he way. Cira tore after Harley tackling her to the ground. Another crash and the window was completely shattered by Robin's entrance. He landed on one of the henchmen and then sprang to attack the second one. Harley struggled under Cira but couldn't dislodge the larger woman.

"Uh Oh." Harley's eyes grew wide as Cira pulled back for a punch. The villainess went down with one blow.

"We need to restrain them." Cira barked

"Got it." Robin pulled out several pairs of bat cuffs. He tossed one to Cira. With Robin's help she pilled the crooks in the corner. In that time Mio had helped Rita free from her bonds.

"Mio." Cira turned to her friend.

"Y-yes?" Mio stammered

"Honey, I know that you are still shaken up but can you make the call? Cale's in bad shape."

"Right!" Mio dug into her pockets for her cell phone.

"I'm getting my kit," announced Cira

"I'll get it. You start with Cale and cut King loose," Rita said, leaving the room before Cira could argue.

Cira helped Cale lay on the floor and began inspecting his wound. Cale's skin had grown paler than usual with blood loss and worry. She let Robin take care of King.

"Why is Robin here?" King asked as soon as the gag was removed. "Not that we're not grateful." He smiled quickly at Robin. "Who's Killer Croc?" He put extra emphasis on the words. "And why does he sound like someone you shouldn't have messed with?"

"You know our girl's a fighter." Rita returned with the kit and handed it to Cira. Cira began to dress Cale's wound. It would require stitches but for now she could at least stop the bleeding. Mio moved to Cale's side and held his free hand.

"Discouraging rowdy customers and muggers at gigs seems to be of a different scale." King looked back to Cira unimpressed. "This is about what happened downtown isn't it?"

"Robin," Cira barked again. "No disappearing. Lay low until the cops are done. I need to talk to you." Robin sheepishly stopped at the window, surprised he had been caught in the middle of disappearing.

"Are you giving Robin orders?" Mio asked

"Is Robin following them?" Rita asked

"You're working for Batman!" King accused pointing at her. "I wondered when you'd become a superhero and-"

Cira glared at King silencing him. "I need to see your face Rita."

Rita sat in front of Cira. "Bossy much."

Cira sighed. She began to treat the cut on Rita's face carefully wiping the blood from her roommates tan skin. "I'm _not_ working for Batman. This is a temporary situation. And I'm just gonna treat Robin to dinner."

"Look, I shouldn't-" Robin started

"Oh come on stay. It's the only thing we can do to thank you," King offered. He steered the boy to the kitchen.

******

The police and ambulance came and went. It took a lot of convincing to get Cale in the back. He insisted that he was fine. Mio rode with him to keep him calm, patting her boyfriend's red hair and making soothing noises.

"Shame Cale's missing this." King filled a tortilla with strips of steak and peppers. "He's the one who wanted fajitas."

"Got a text from Mio." Rita flipped open her phone. " _Cale is fine. I'm making him stay the night. Robin is cuter in real life_." Rita read the words automatically and then blushed at the last line.

Robin smirked.

Rita covered her face with her hands. "Mio!"

King laughed loudly slapping his knees.

"Yeah I'd bet he's already fending the ladies off with batarangs." Cira shoved the boy lightly.

"You know who's cute?" King asked.

"Dare we ask?" Cira placed her food back on her plate.

"Red Arrow." King took a large bite.

"Who?" Cira raised her eyebrows.

"Green Arrow's sidekick," Rita answered.

"Partner," King interjected, mouth still full.

"Ex-partner," Robin corrected.

"So they did split up!" King exclaimed, ever the gossip. "Oh the things I would do to that boy." King's voice darkened.

"That's appropriate," Rita muttered

"What? Red Arrow has to be legal by now." King took another drag of his margarita, draining the glass.

" I'm sure Robin would rather _not_ hear about any fantasies regarding his peers." Cira hissed.

Robin laughed uncontrollably wiping away tears.

"You tell Red that if he's ever in the Atlanta area to look me up." King pointed a finger at Robin.

"Oh, tell Green Lantern-" Rita started

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"This is not a dating service," Cira interrupted, hoping to cut off any wild ideas.

"You don't really need me to tell him. You can tell him yourself," Robin offered.

"How?" Rita asked.

Robin's face lit up with mischief. He raised his arm and tapped a few buttons on his holo computer. "Video recorder." He hopped out of his seat and went to King's side.

Rita scooted over to take Robin's seat. "So." she paused until she had Cira's attention. Using the ' _we need to talk'_ voice she added, "You never really told us what happened downtown."

"I didn't think that there was much to tell."

Rita paused, hazel eyes weary.

Cira sighed, defeated she turned to her roommate. "It started pretty much how you'd imagine it. The symposium was in full swing. The Injustice League crashed the party. They separated us from the folks they wanted to ransom and kept us under guard. "

"Killer Crock was in charge of you all?"

"No. They just left us in the hands of a bunch of goons. I figured that it would be best to just lie low. But the Justice League burst in. You won't believe the power these guys have!" Cira became more animated. "Being near the Injustice League was already testing my limits. But the Justice League was on a whole different level!"

"You couldn't block them out?"

"And it was giving me a headache. I must have looked crazy. All hunched over with my hands over my ears. I've never felt a life force so strong. Suddenly dealing with so many of them at once? I'm surprised that I didn't get sick. Had to sit and meditate right in the middle of the crowd."

"Sorry to interrupt but does that actually work?" King asked

"The cross legged meditative pose?" Cira asked. "Part of it is about posture and centering yourself. I'd say that it's about keeping a proper routine. We form habits via repetition. Returning to that pose sends the signal to your body that _it's time to meditate now_."

"Like how you shouldn't read in bed because it helps your body associate lying in bed with sleep." Rita paused. "But if you were so busy trying to block out the Justice League's life signals how could you fight at the same time?"

"I blocked out all but one. Imagine a large bell. Like Hunchback of Notre Dame big, ringing in your head." Cira's arms spread wide. "It just refused to be repressed. And while I'm struggling with that Killer Crock decides to show up."

"So, he attacked you then…" Rita mused.

"Nah, but a baby started crying, and he started yelling at the baby, and it made the baby cry more…" Cira spoke hastily the words spilling from her mouth.

"A baby?" King asked the disbelief in his tone.

"A baby!" Cira continued, "In Croc's defense I'd say that he was already agitated by the Justice League's presence. But he shouldn't have threatened the baby and its mother."

"You snapped." Rita prompted.

"You would have too." Cira accused "I separated myself from the crowd and started yelling at Croc to stop yelling at the baby."

Rita groaned.

"A few of his men tried to stop me. I managed to take one of their handguns."

Rita's hands now covered her face. She shook her head preparing for the worst.

"The rest have their guns trained on me. But apparently I was amusing to Croc. He doesn't think that I'll shoot and informs me that even if I did his skin is like armor. So." Cira shruged. _"_ I shoot one of the goons."

"You did what!" Robin yelled jumping back into the conversation.

"It was in the chest." Cira said flippantly.

"That makes it better?" King asked

"They were armored up. Like a SWAT team. The guy didn't die." Cira's eyes rolled out of her skull. "Come on guys. You know I'd _know_ if he was gonna die."

Rita held up her hands. "Why aren't you full of holes? There is no way they wouldn't retaliate."

"Croc thought that it was hilarious." Cira leaned back in her chair. "Told his men to stand down. Told me to follow him. "

"Once you were outside of the main room you took him down." Robin added

"That doesn't explain how she took him down. She's not that strong," Rita said

"On the tape-"Robin started.

"There's a tape?" Cira cried.

"Don't worry we confiscated it."

Cira grumbled about the world's over-reliance on technology.

"On the tape," Robin continued. "She appeared to fight him as a regular opponent. He didn't touch you once." He looked at Cira. "I thought that you had super strength or speed or something. You hit him a few times and he went down. "

"Pressure points," Cira answered.

"Wait." King squinted at Cira. "Those are real too?"

"King!" Rita said exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry no more interruptions."

"When Croc didn't return they sent some more men after me. And when they didn't return they sent more." Cira laughed. "They were so unorganized and apparently they only left two behind to watch the rest of the hostages "

"You started a riot…." King grinned like a fool. "You _would_."

" _You_ took down all of the henchmen?" Rita asked eyebrows raised. "Girl I know you're tough, but that's pushing it."

"I just gave 'em the run around." Cira said with a shrug. "Like I said they were very unorganized. A pretty easy group to dupe."

Robin was lost in thought and muttered almost to himself. "Croc has pressure points?"

"They are in a different position than a normal human's," Cira answered. "And you have to apply a significant amount of more pressure, but yes."

"I still think that you should try to be some from of doctor." King said "With your powers you could diagnose anything. No need for blood tests or x-rays."

"Yeah you'd be rich," said Rita.

"Yeah I'd be rich," Cira answered with a practiced response. It was a suggestion she heard often. " I could work at the best medical facilities and I'd end up only helping the rich. I'd rather stay here and help the ones who really need it."

"I have to get going." Robin spoke in a hurried tone, heading towards the door.

Cira rushed out of her seat and to Robin's side. "I'll go with you."

He turned away from her. "No. I just have to check in that's all." He attempted to smile nonchalantly.

Cira puts her hand under his chin lifting it. "I'm not gonna let you get yelled at by the grump. Not over my decision."

Robin's eyes grew wide and he stepped back. "How?"

"Kids are easy to read." She raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Not that you're an open book, but your shoulders have slumped." She pointed to his shoulders. "And your stomach's in knots." She pointed to his stomach, "And there is only one person that a daredevil like you would fear, no, _respect_ enough to make you nervous," she pinched his cheek and grinned

Robin's smile lit up the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

 

 

Gotham

February 3, 20:20 EDT

Darkness settled over Gotham and with it came a steady rain. The Atlantean resisted the urge to stand in the downpour; it was stuffy in the small tent, and his long legs were cramped. Kaldur's partner for this mission didn't share his appreciation for water, and she definitely wouldn't appreciate coming back to a sodden shelter.

Several screens took up one side of the tent. The feeds connected to cameras scattered across this section of the city, the inactivity was worrisome. They took turns leaving the shelter to search the surrounding area on foot. His partner was a bit late, but all was forgiven when she returned with two steaming cups. Kaldur moved to help Artemis with her burden.

"Thanks." Artemis passed over the cups. She then shrugged off her slicker. "Any news?"

"Harley has been apprehended."

"You think Batman will ever tell us why he didn't want us to pursue?"

"I am certain Batman has his reasons." Kaldur checked the cups and offered the one marked with an arrow to his partner. He took a sip from his cup, and was pleasantly surprised, chamomile tea. Coffee would be customary, but his nerves were already on edge. He didn't much like the bitter drink, and was grateful that his partner remembered. If he had to guess her cup was filled with the strongest stuff the shop had available. They sat back down to monitor the screens. Artemis pointed to one. A lone figure approached a warehouse. His hat and trench coat covering most of his form. Artemis, eyes trained by her craft, caught a flash of white skin.

Joker shed his trench coat as he entered the building. A loud slap reverberated through the space as the wet garment hit the floor. A mock living room filled a corner, a ratty old couch with a rattier rug underneath. An old TV sat upon a wooden table accompanied by a wooden chair. A refrigerator finished off the set up. Large crates filled the rest of the space, the Lexcorp label on the sides. Of all the warehouses for the Joker to enter…Kaldur felt it was an ill omen and warned Artemis to be careful. He worried too much, Artemis thought, this would be simple.

She ducked behind some crates near the living area, her bow ready. The Joker opened the fridge and pulled out a carton, he drank from it sloppily, milk spilling down his cheeks. He wiped his mouth with an exaggerated motion and tossed the carton aside. The madman bounced into the wooden chair and turned on the TV, adjusting the antennas until a figure appeared on the screen. The figure was featureless, a shape cut out of bright light. The voice was contorted by static but nothing could dim the haughtiness of the speaker's tone.

"I told you not to contact me."

"Don't be such a sourpuss! Is that the way to speak to an old friend?"

The man on the screen growled then sighed. "How's the plan? We need to keep the League occupied."

Joker leaned back in the rickety chair and put his feet on the table. "You came to the right man Lexy! You wanted a show?" Joker pulled out a card from his suit coat, the joker emblem on its front side. "I'll give you a show." His voice deepened. He stood, knocking the chair down, and flung the card towards the stack of crates covering Artemis' presence. The card exploded forcing her out of hiding. The Joker laughed and ran, moving deeper into the warehouse. Kaldur appeared from his hiding place, landing in front of the Joker's path, cutting the villain off. Joker pulled a tazer gun from his coat and fired. Kaldur caught the electrodes. His tattoos glowed redirecting the shock giving the Joker a jolt. He yanked the gun from Joker's hands, disarming the villain.

"Aqualad!" The Joker straightens his hair mussed by the shock. "Enjoying your stay in Gotham?"

"Stand down." Kaldur crushed the gun in his grip.

"Lighten up!" Joker raised his hands in surrender. "I swear you fish folk have no sense of humor."

Artemis joined them blocking Joker's path from the rear, her bow armed and ready.

"The Arrows on the other hand!" Joker smiled widely. "Now they know how to have a good time!"

Artemis smirked. "Yeah, I'll give you a good time." Artemis' arrow changed, the tip turning into a boxing glove.

"Ooh!" Joker's eyes grew wide.

"Don't!" Kaldur yelled a warning but it was too late. Artemis fired, missing her target. The Joker danced away, cackling wildly. Kaldur raised his arms in time to brace himself, the impact knocked him off his feet.

"Kaldur!" Artemis lowered her bow and rushed to her partner's side. He sat on the ground casually, annoyance on his sharp features. The Joker's laugh echoed within the warehouse.

"What now?" the archer asked.

The Atlantean stood, "We continue."

******

Cira's house

February 3, 19:30 EDT

"I'll drive." Cira jingled her car keys

Robin jogged over to Cira's car. He ran his hands over the hood giving the vehicle a quick inspection. "This is a little flashy isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"It's nice. But red?"

Cira unlocked the car and settled in the driver's seat. "You got a problem with my baby?"

Robin hopped into the passenger side. "Not particularly. It's a little mid life crisis though."

"How old do you think I am?" The car roared to life.

Robin grinned wider, dodging the question. "Do you like cars?"

"Not particularly." She pressed the button on her car keys to open the garage and proceeded to back out. "But I have an Uncle who repairs them. Restores vintage models as well," Cira explained, "He has three sons. I'm the light of his life. Gave me baby for graduating high school."

'So you're the good one?"

"I'm…the cute one."

"Of course." Robin propped his feet on the dash. "Let me take it for a spin later?"

"Feet down."

"I'm guessing that's a no." He removed his feet from the dash.

"You're not even old enough to have a learners license."

"Never stopped me before."

"That's a definite no. I would lower the top but…" She gestured to his costume.

"Maybe next time." Robin grinned at her.

"Later, next time. You speak like this is certain."

"Batman's pretty persuasive."

"What's he gonna do? Hang me out of a window like some two bit hood?"

Robin's smile disappeared. "He's really not that bad you know."

Cira didn't answer.

******

The Cave

February 3, 20:05 EDT

The alleyway was mercifully abandoned, tucked in some unused corner of downtown, waiting for the buildings around it to be bulldozed. Robin attached an alarm on Cira's car. He guaranteed her that it would be enough protection. Cira threatened to have him work till the end of his days to pay for even the tiniest scratch.

"I'd expect to meet a superhero in a more reputable spot of town." Cira glanced around scrunching her nose.

"Batman felt that it would be safer to meet at the Cave."

"The Batcave?"

"No. Wrong cave. This cave is the base for my Team."

" As in a secret base? Is it really okay for me to see something like that?"

"Batman's orders. Come on." Robin opened one of the building's back doors. Rusted and covered in chipped red paint it groaned protesting the movement. Robin bowed sweeping out his cape. "Ladies first."

Cira stepped into the doorway and was immediately swept away by an intense tingling sensation. She stumbled out the other side. She clutched her self, making sure that all limbs were attached, and performed an internal scan, checking for any missing organs.

" Recognized: Robin B01," a computerized voice toned behind her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You failed to mention the teleporter."

"Going in blind is more fun." He grinned, pleased with his joke. Cira would do anything to take the smirk off his face. She grabbed him, holding his head in the crook of her arm, giving him a noogie. Robin grunted in protest and struggled in her grasp.

"It's been a while since someone's done that to him," said a voice like crushed gravel.

Traditionally, Cira thought, he would appear from the shadows. The room that they were in was large and extremely well lit so no chance of that. Still he managed to appear without Cira noticing.

"Find anything interesting Miss Mendes?" Batman spoke again

Cira noted the amusement in his voice and knew she was being mocked. "Well my theory that you're a vampire is busted."

"Anything else?"

"You're favoring your right side. Stab wound?"

"I thought you said it wasn't bothering you!" Robin pulled himself from Cira's clutches.

Batman gave Robin a look that silenced him. He then turned back to Cira. "Better than I expected."

"How did you know to expect anything at all?" Cira asked.

Batman didn't answer. He moved farther into the cave, giving Cira no choice but to follow.

******

In the conference room Batman handed Cira a folder. She opened the folder and flipped a few pages before slamming it on the table. "This is majorly top secret. The type of stuff the D.E.O would rather forget."

Batman crossed his arms "We have our connections."

"Who do you know?"

"That's not important."

"It's important enough to keep me from walking out of the door."

"Waller."

"Ms. Amanda?" Cira sat down hard.

"Ms. Amanda. The Wall… You call her Ms. Amanda? How deeply involved with the government are you?" Robin asked, eager for information.

"I'm not that important." Cira waved the question away. "She's… She's just the reason why I'm not in a federal prison." Cira explained. "She wouldn't approve of me talking to you like this much less working with you."

"We've come to an understanding." Batman said.

"An understanding?" Cira asked, dubious. "I might be on more intimate terms with her but I assure you there is only so much _understanding_ you can get from a brick wall."

"You know that she can't be threatened or bribed," Batman paused and continued casually. "Actually I tried speaking to Director Bones first. "

Cira's face contorted in fear.

"But the job he offered as an exchange was unsuitable," Batman continued.

"So what do you need me for? I don't see how my abilities can be useful to you. My fighting capabilities would surely overlap with who you already have. "

"What exactly are your abilities?" Robin asked

"A human EEG machine? Maybe a human MRI scanner?" Cira shrugged. "It's too broad to describe in concrete terms."

"So you can see-"

"I can't see," Cira interrupted. "I don't get images. Or have a special type of x-ray vision. I just sense things."

"Choosing you for your combat capabilities would be repetitive. However, your abilities and your chosen field of study have presented a better alternative." Batman moved to stand behind Robin, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Robin and a select few are a part of a special team for covert missions. They have performed in a satisfactory manner thus far but they are still lacking something crucial."

Robin craned his neck to look at Batman, disappointment in his features.

"When the Team goes on a mission it isn't uncommon for them to be cut off from assistance," Batman continued. "Unlike the League they generally only have themselves to rely on." Batman moved from behind Robin and stood in front of Cira's chair. "Miss Mendes. I'd like to ask you to be this team's combat medic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I have included fair number of DC characters that haven't appeared on the show. Six so far. I wonder how many I will rack up until the fic is done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

Cira's House

February 4, 11:45 EDT

Cale returned from the hospital, his arm in a sling. It made him even grumpier than usual. He demanded his share of the fajitas for breakfast and polished them off in record time. King suggested they sit out the next gig, so that Mio could stay home and keep Cale company, but as manager Cale wasn't having it. They were going to perform tonight, no exceptions. And since a mysterious team of cleaners, contractors and window repair men showed up at their door step bright and early, the music room was in perfect shape for a pre-performance practice run. Cira was happier for it. A performance edged her closer to normalcy.

He behaved like a man concerned for his son, Cira thought, a man who had asked her to take care of his son in his stead. But she couldn't say yes, not without thinking it over she told him. The intimacy of the request…It was too much responsibility, too much weight. She wasn't even certified yet, how could she be something like a combat medic? And suddenly visiting Gotham at such short notice would be too suspicious. The Department would know that something was up, besides working for a superhero would violate her agrement with the Department! The communicator Batman gave her lay on her desk, taunting her. She resisted the urge to throw it across the room. Excuses, insufficient ones at that, since when had she become such a coward?

The doorbell rang and Cira bolted from her room. Of course he'd show up, she thought bitterly. She yelled to Rita from the stairs, halting her housemate before she reached the door.

"I'll get it!"

"You don't have to be so protective." Rita noted the urgency in her housemate's voice. "Do you think that they would attack again so soon?"

"It's not them."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just government stuff," Cira stated, hurrying to the door.

Rita pulled Cira away from the door. "You don't have to talk to those people. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But running won't help either." Cira smiled warmly at her friend. "Don't worry they will just put me under a closer watch." She didn't think that she could live with outright lying to her housemates. She gave them the basics of her situation and they didn't ask for more or try to take advantage. However, him being on the other side of the door signaled that the situation was now too serious to involve them. Something as benign as keeping a "closer watch" was wishful thinking on Cira's part. She gently removed Rita's hand and turned to open the door. She steeped onto her front porch, forcing the visitor to back up a few steps.

"You kept me waiting!" The man's light brown eyes lit up. He smiled, creasing his tanned face. She noticed that the highlights in his hair had lightened. She stopped her self from asking where he had been to get so much sun. His missions were no longer her concern. He peaked around her and into her home. Cira quickly closed the door.

"Not going to let me in?" The blonde pouted a bit.

Cira ignored him. "Why are you here Spitt?"

His broad shoulders slumped. "Do we have to be confrontational? Can't I just come to see you?"

"Do we have to play these games? Why can't you just tell me why you were sent?"

"Come on. I'll treat you to dinner. I'll explain everything over candlelight. "

"Can't, I've got plans. So you tell me now or be on your way."

"Plans?" HIs eyebrow's rose, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Spitt!" She clenched her hands. He always brought out strong emotions from her, always poked, prodded and teased. She wanted to deck him, but couldn't, becoming aggressive with an agent of his rank would only make matters worse.

Spitt however knew his limitations. Just because it wasn't advisable for her to hit him didn't mean she wouldn't. He had less than fond memories of being punched by her, and wasn't visiting to start a fight, but to deliver a warning. "You said that your involvement was over. You said that no one else saw but the one you took down."

"So why was Joker's girlfriend and Batman's brat at my house?" Cira asked in his stead. "Apparently I was wrong about no one else seeing. Joker wanted revenge. "

"And Robin?"

"Tracking Harley Quinn if I had to guess."

"So you performed no heroics this time?"

"You can't tell now but Robin broke through my window." She gestured to her home. "He took care of the problem. Although, I did get Harley good once amidst the chaos."

"Of course." He grinned.

"Protecting my home doesn't count as _heroics_ by the way."

"You wanted me to be straight with you but you won't return the favor?"

"Favor? I don't owe you anything."

"You owe the Department. The life you lead. The life your friends and family lead. It is all at the whim of the Department."

"I told you all I know. Any other questions?"

"Are you sure about dinner?"

Cira turned to go, containing the urge to lash out at Spitt as he grabbed her arm. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "We were a good team. Do you know how much work it was to find a partner that lived up to you?" The stubble from his chin tickled her neck. Sandlewood, his personal smell, overwhelmed her. It used to comfort her; she now fought not to gag. "A.P.E. S. hasn't been the same." Spitt continued, "Fite and Madd miss you too."

"Don't put them in this." Cira's voice trembled a little. She removed his hand, and walked into her house, closing the door behind her. She stood near the door, and waited an antagonizing minute until he walked away, grateful that no one was in the hall. She repressed the urge to scream, her body trembled with the effort. After meeting with Batman, Bones must have had his suspicions, and those suspicions were confirmed once he heard about Robin. Cira took a deep breath attempting, in vain, to calm down. She spoke bravely to Rita before about running away, but she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and curl into a ball.

******

The phone number and special code given to Cira by Ms. Waller was etched into her memory. The four number code had to be texted to the phone number. Cira would then be contacted by a caller with an unknown number. She sent the text and waited.

In need of a distraction she pulled a picture from the bottom of her top dresser drawer, and sat on her bed to gaze upon it. It was taken during Fite's daughter's second birthday, back when Cira was still new to the operation. Several A.P.E.S. operatives crowded around Anita, watching the girl blow out the candles. Spitt had been cut out of the picture. Cira was jolted from bittersweet thoughts by her cell phone's ringing.

"Miss Mendes," a deep and commanding female voice resounded over the line.

"Ms Amanda I need-"

"Don't panic." The older woman cut her off.

Cira clenched her jaw.

"If this is about Batman Cira, yes, I did send him your way."

"Ma'am. He doesn't seem like the type that you'd want to work with."

Cira could almost see Waller's smirk over the line. "It's not always direct, but I get what I want, and that includes you working for me." The older woman paused and continued when she didn't get a response. "It came to my attention years ago that certain unpatriotic elements resided within the D.E.O. I still intend to ferret them out. But after the incident at Belle Rêve my hands are tied. What's worse that fool Strange was put in charge."

"Set up?" Cira asked.

"Always. It will be dealt with," Waller answered

"Spitt visited today."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I hoped that they would be drawn to you."

"Is it all of them? All of A.P.E.S.?" Cira asked. She had old friends within the organization's ranks. She couldn't believe that all of them were traitors. Fite and Madd were what Waller called true patriots. Their methods could be extreme on occasion but they would never betray their nation. Spitt was a different matter. The man betrayed her, leaving false evidence that she was a double agent, and that marked him as eternally unfaithful in her eyes. Whatever Waller suspected, Cira would bet that Spitt was elbow deep in it.

"I can't promise that there won't be any casualties," Waller answered, understanding Cira's plight.

Cira sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I-"

"Girl, the autonomy you desire comes at a high price. It must be earned. I would like to give you the chance to earn it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I have made arrangements for your loved ones. We want the Department's focus to be entirely on you."

"Thank you."

"Take the Bat's offer. And guard yourself. You are on loan Cira, and I do not intend to loose any assets in this venture." Waller hung up.

Cira stared at her cell phone for a few seconds, turning it over in her hands as she collected her thoughts. Right now her Uncle Elio would be quoting proverbs about the negatives of owing favors. She ignored his would be ramblings; it was good advice offered too late. The current situation was simply out of her hands. She replaced her cell phone with Batman's communicator; tucking it in her back pocket as she left her room.

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Donald Fite, Ishido Madd and Anita Fite (aka Empress) to the list makes nine random DC characters in my fic so far.


	5. Chapter 5

The Batcave

February 4, 14:15 EDT

 

"You were gassed?" Robin whispered, huddled in an uninhabited corner of the Batcave.

Kaldur sighed, gathering the patience to deal with Robin. The boy could become intolerably high strung when worked up. It had been a trying afternoon and this was the third time that Robin checked in. Sirens still blared in the background, the explosion garnered the attention of the Gotham Police, and rightly so. Thankfully this part of Gotham was sparsely populated; Joker's gas could be deadly. Joker was being erratic even for him. He had dragged the teens across Gotham, and all without a clear pattern. Kaldur guessed that the villain was stalling.

"We were not gassed Robin!" Artemis retorted. She sat on the back of an ambulance and fidgeted as her arm was bound. "We're not stupid, we had on masks."

"Weren't you two not supposed to be seen? It's a surveillance mission remember! I knew I should have-"

The feed interrupted. Robin looked up to see Batman looming over him. Robin laughed nervously. "Um.."

"You need to hear this." Batman returned to the main console Robin trailing behind him.

"Isn't 4 a bit early?" King asked.

"We do still have to set up. And the place opens for dinner at 5." Cale answered

"Did she turn it on by mistake?" Robin asked as he jumped up to sit on the console.

Batman shook his head. "It's a message."

"We do get a free dinner right?" Rita asked

"Please say yes!" Mio pleaded. "Silver's food is supposed to be legendary".

"She wants to meet." Batman typed the name into the computer. An address for Silver's Restaurant and Bar appeared on the screen.

"So I'm off again then!" Robin hopped of the console.

"No. "

"Why? It's not like it's going to be dangerous."

"A thirteen year old eating dinner at a restaurant alone?"

Not willing to give up Robin tried again. "Can I at least come along?"

"I need to go under cover, and for the part I'm going to play having a child with me won't fit."

"I'm not-"

Batman cut his ward off before he could argue. "A teenager then." It was as much of a compromise as Robin was going to get.

******  
Atlanta

Febuary 4, 19:30 EDT

The restaurant was full but subdued; thirty something year old patrons swayed to the music on the small dance floor. Cira's voice sailed into the space, the song was mellower than she preferred but it fit the atmosphere. Cale was right, Cira thought, skipping out on a big gig like this would be a waste.

The lights were too dim for her to see but she felt Batman enter the club. He took a seat at an empty table, ordering a glass of wine and an appetizer while he waited. After the set Cira excused herself and descended the stage. Her dress made her into a beacon, the gold soaking up the sparse light of the club, a sharp contrast to her dark skin. She sat in the chair opposite his.

"Red?" She gestured to his hair, "It's surprisingly a nice color for you."

The Auburn man gave her a crooked smile and turned his attention to her. "Nice pipes."

"I got them from my mother," she turned to the stage. Mio had begun a piece on the piano; the spotlight illuminated the black and gold sequins on her friend's dress. Mio's face was serene, her fingers moved gracefully across the keys.

"Why music?" the Auburn man asked, pulling Cira back to the present.

"The usual," Cira replied, "Something to keep me out of trouble."

"Did it keep you out of trouble?" his eyebrows raised, he placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed her fingers with his thumb, giving her a sly smile. She had to admit that he was good. Perfect even, his heart rate didn't flutter, his throat didn't catch. If not for the situation she would swear that he was actually flirting, but what better way to cover up such a meeting?

She smiled back. "It kept me from getting caught."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he raised his hand to signal a waiter.

"Espresso," she told the waiter, she turned back to the Auburn man, "I've been thinking about your offer to visit Gotham."

"And?"

"I don't have too many options," she glanced over to her friends. Waller had promised their safety but Cira wasn't comfortable leaving her home unprotected just yet.

The Auburn man griped her hand tighter, his eyes losing their playfulness. "You can bring them."

His sudden change startled her. "I..I can?" He understands, Cira thought, he noticed such a small gesture and knew exactly what I was thinking. The waiter returned. He gently placed the cup on the table.

"Sure," the sparkle returned, "A full band would work better for the job I have I have in mind anyway. Although, the audience might be a bit different than whom you are used to playing for."

"Who are we playing for?" Cira blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"Have you heard of the Silent Night charity ball?"

Cira almost choked, "This close to the date?" her voice rose, "How?"

The Auburn man smiled smugly at her reaction. "I told you, we have our connections. So can you do it?"

"We are actually pretty versatile," she placed the cup back on the table, "Along with the guitar I can also play the viola. Rita plays both the bass guitar and the violin. King plays both drums and cello. But for something so formal it's Mio you want. She plays the piano, the harp, and violin. I don't know why she's slumming around with us."

The Auburn man laughed, "Maybe she just likes the company. It will work; your group has the makings of a quartet. I trust you will sing as well?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. I will send you everything that you need."

Cira smiled and rose from her seat. Mio had finished her playing and Cira was scheduled next to sing and play guitar. She sat in the auburn man's lap and leaned in close. The auburn man placed his arm around her waist, continuing to play at flirtation.

"You probably noticed, but you have two men watching you now. I fear talking to me has made you a target." Cira kissed the Auburn man on the cheek before heading to the stage.

King pulled her aside before she could take her place on stage. "Who were you cozying up to young lady?" Mischief twinkled in his eyes, far brighter than the gold tie he wore.

"I just got us a job," Cira smiled smugly.

"Cale's not going to like that." Rita joined them

"Who is he?" King asked elbowing Cira in the side.

"He's the man who got us a job playing for the Silent Night charity ball." Cira answered

"No way." Rita's eyes narrowed.

"Yes way! We're gonna need to practice though, it may call for classical."

"We can jazz it up." Rita shimmied, rattling the beads on her dark dress.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting it this year!" King grabbed Cira's arm, "God he's-"

"Who gave this man liquor?" Cira joked.

"I don't only talk about sex when inebriated you know," King released his hold on her, pouting a bit.

"Enough!" she grinned widely, "I don't want to hear your fantasies of becoming Wayne's kept man. I have songs to sing!"

Cira wasn't sure when the Auburn man left, but the two who followed her had left to follow him. They did not return.

******

Cira's House

February 7, 13:05 EDT

Cale was certain that Cira had been deceived. It didn't matter how many times she demonstrated that her abilities made it hard for someone to lie to her, the offer was simply too good to be true. Three day's later a package was delivered; Cira arrived home after morning classes to see Spitt dressed in a brown delivery man's uniform. He acquired Mio's signature and jogged back to his delivery van. She waited on the other side of the van for him.

"So you're checking my mail now? I'm sure that's not legal."

"You're going to Gotham?"

"Got a job."

"An unknown group like yours at an event as big as the Silent Night ball?"

"Are you saying that we lack the talent?"

"No, I just think it's unlikely," he gave her a nasty smirk, "Who did you have to give a private audition to too get the job?"

"Don't be crude."

"I'm not!" he raised his hands defensibly, "I just remember how great you are at hittin' the high notes. –"

"Why do always have to be so immature?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You used to find me charming."

"We can't all stay young and stupid." She began her way to her house. "Go on check things out. Follow me all the way to Gotham. I have nothing to hide."

Spitt clambered into the driver's seat and started the van. The vehicle moved two inches from the curb, and then all of its tires popped. Neighbors rushed out of their homes, and peeked out of windows drawn by the loud noise.

"Cira!" Spitt screamed from the van.

Cira continued to her home, she raised her hand flipping him off. Her ex-partner laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Washington D.C.

February 10, 21:45 EDT

Malls were creepier at night, Miss Martian thought. Devoid of the crowds that would have plagued it during the day, the silence transformed the space into a mausoleum. It was also disconcerting that a mall in Washington D.C. could be so similar to the ones in Happy Harbor. Did earthlings' mass produce them? But in some twisted way she was now hanging out with her boyfriend at a mall, just like an earth girl, the thought made her smile. Superboy touched her lightly on her arm. Once he got her attention, he tapped his temple with his finger. Preoccupied with her own thoughts Miss Martian forgot to set up a telepathic link, she did so at once.

"I can hear someone," He informed her. Superboy moved toward the sound as quietly as he could, Miss Martian followed.

The boutique was trashed: garments strewn across the floor, and furniture overturned. Giganta pulled another dress from the rack, she held the dark garment against herself and examined her reflection in a nearby mirror. She made a face and tossed the garment aside.

"What is she doing?" Superboy asked through the Martian's telepathic link. He hid on the second floor of the boutique peering over the balcony. It had taken a considerable amount of time to track Giganta down. He expected her to be up to something more exciting.

Miss Martian hovered over the villainess in her camouflaged state. "She's…shopping," Miss Martian answered.

"Shopping?"

"I guess …technically it would be stealing though," Miss Martian gave Superboy a mental shrug.

Giganta continued to paw through the racks, her eyes lighting up as she pulled out a pink gown. She slung the gown over her arm and smiled, then turned to face a portable TV and adjusted the dials. Grodd appeared on the TV's screen, preoccupied with his work.

"Grodd, what do you think?" She held the garment to herself.

Grodd turned off his blowtorch and pushed up his mask. "This is what you contacted me for?"

"Grodd," Giganta said menacingly.

Grodd sighed.

"Are they dating?" Miss Martian asked.

"Ew," Superboy replied.

Miss Martian giggled through their link.

"Fine," Grodd leans his head on his right hand and gives the twirl signal with his left," Turn around."

Giganta twirled.

"Isn't there some rule about redheads and wearing pink?" Grodd asked.

Superboy groaned. "Is she seriously asking the monkey for fashion advice?"

"He's not a monkey, he's an ape," Miss Martian said between giggles.

"Whatever, I hate them both." Superboy answered.

"I never dress by convention." Giganta turned and inspected her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Nor should you," Grodd pulled down his mask "What you normally wear is fine," he returned to his work, sparks flying from his torch.

Giganta scoffed. "If I'm going to go to a ball, I'm going to be the best looking woman there."

"You would be regardless," Grodd answered, "But if you must, at least pick something that celebrates the beauty of your natural state."

"No one needs to see that." Superboy said, completely serious.

Miss Martian giggled again, however this time she made the mistake of doing so out loud. Giganta tossed the gown aside and picked up a manikin. She threw it like a javelin and it collided with Miss Martian sending the heroine to the ground.

"M'gann!" Superboy leapt from his hiding place to smash into Giganta. Giganta grew, breaking the ceiling. She batted Superboy away, sending the teen crashing through the building. The Giant stomped over to the Martian's location and lifted her foot to squash the girl. Superboy retuned with a giant leap, creating another hole in the ceiling. He grabbed hold of Giganta's foot and pushed her back. Giganta grew, applying more pressure and forcing the clone to his knees. Miss Martian awoke; placing her hands at her temples she used her power to push Giganta back, easing the pressure on her partner until he could stand upright. Superboy looked to the Martian for conformation. She nodded. Superboy grunted with exertion and Miss Martian stretched her arms forward palms out. They pushed the villainess back, forcing her to lose her balance. Giganta fell, her body destroying a large portion of the mall. Disoriented she shrunk down to normal size, her body now in the mall's parking lot. The young heroes rushed outside, hoping to prevent the villainess' escape.

Giganta wobbled as she stood up, growling threats. "I'm going to-"

"Well it's not what Batman intended…" an amused female voice spoke from above.

The three looked up to see Wonder Woman hovering over them. She landed between the villainess and the couple. Placing her hands on the duo's shoulders, she smiled. "But good job."

Giganta scrambled to get away. The Martian Manhunter phased upwards from the ground blocking her escape. His eyes glowed red as he used his power to render her unconscious. As Giganta fell, the Martian moved to support her weight.

"Uncle!" Miss Martian beamed.

The Martian Manhunter returned a small smile.

"That is certainly enough excitement for tonight." Wonder Woman removed her hands, "You two must be tired and hungry. You can stay at the embassy tonight. My chef makes great late night snacks. "

The couple exchanged excited glances.

Wonder Woman cocked her head as if she was listening to something. "Oh! Would you two be sharing a room or-"

"Sharing a room?" The color drained from the older Martian's face. He drooped, almost dropping Giganta.

The couple blushed furiously.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the Amazon sighed, "I have got to stop gossiping with Eros."

"Separate rooms are fine!" Miss Martian said hurriedly.

"Yes, separate!" Superboy added, "Always separate! Never together, ever!" He glanced nervously at his girlfriend's mentor.

"M'gann." The older Martian's voice was weary. "We talked about this you can't-"

"Yes! Talked! Uh..We talked!" Miss Martian gestured to herself and Superboy while she stammered out an explanation. The clone nodded along. "I just couldn't sleep... and...Please believe me!"

Wonder Woman laughed, the merry sound reverberated through the parking lot.

******

Gotham

February 12, 11:15 EDT

Rita wasn't impressed with riding coach. She continued to express her discontent through the trip. Cira felt that it was just as well. With the continued presence of agents, being low key was for the best. An older gentleman at the Hartsfield-Jackson airport, a young lady who sat a few rows back on the plane, and a tall man when they arrived in Gotham, all spies for the trip. She lost track of them in the crowded streets of Gotham. The city was dark and charismatic. As a connoisseur of architecture, Cale pointed out the details on the buildings, his friends ignored his ramblings. At least they wouldn't get lost, Cira thought, her head was tilted upwards as they walked down the city's streets. King had family in the area and became the group's tour guide. He led them to a family owned restaurant for a late lunch.

 

******

Gotham

February 12, 18:20 EDT

"Relax. I can handle it," Robin leaned casually on the console, his arms crossed. Batman didn't acknowledge the teen. "How hard could training her be? She must have some already from her time working for the government," the Boy Wonder continued.

Batman resumed typing, his brow furrowed with concentration. The furrows deepened with impatience.

A map of Gotham was displayed on the screen. Red dots scattered about randomly, a picture of the Scarecrow on the bottom right corner. Batman leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped in front of his chin. A week before the Injustice League's reappearance several individuals were found dead on the streets of Gotham, their faces paralyzed in fear. Traces of Scarecrow's gas were found within their systems. Mostly the homeless, beggars and vagabonds, there were a few 'working women' on the list, as well as tourists from overseas. People that society wouldn't miss or would take too long to go looking for. Two things disturbed Batman the most. The Scarecrow's formula had changed, several times in fact. He seemed to be testing out formulas, trying to make a more lethal composition. And the convenient appearance of the Injustice League, Batman suspected that it was a ruse to draw away his attention; his suspicions were confirmed by the Joker's erratic behavior.

Aqualad and Artemis had informed him of Joker's conversation with Luthor. Luthor was on the ball's guest list. Miss Martian and Superboy summarized Giganta and Grodd's conversation, confirming that the ball was a target. Batman would have to call in the League to handle the problem, the ball would be ruined, but he wasn't too keen on interacting with Gotham's elite anyway. The diversions suggested an orchestrator, one bigger than they originally assumed. Batman kept tabs on the Scarecrow, narrowing the possibilities of the secret lab's location down to several square blocks. All it would take is a thorough search of the area. He would find what the Injustice League wanted him to overlook.

"Besides you have that movie premier to go to tonight right?" Robin asked breaking into Batman's thoughts.

"I can cancel it." Batman answered stiffly.

"Master Bruce if I may?" the butler paused momentarily before speaking again. "A night out on the town would be good for Bruce Wayne's reputation and Batman's sanity." And health, Alfred thought. The stab wound on Batman's side, gained in what would normally be a minor scuffle, had yet to heal. His employer was stressed and tired and that made him indulge in reckless behavior. Questioning his employer's ability to take care of himself would get him nowhere. His sanity however was fair game. Batman lost that discussion the moment he began to jaunt about town in a bat suit. "You can't just rely on the ball to alleviate suspicion. Besides you did promise Miss Silver."

"I thought that you were dating Vicky again?" Robin asked

Batman glowered at them refusing to answer. The phone rang. Upon the screen a text box appeared.

Silver St. Cloud

Batman pressed a button on his wrist. "Hello Silver!" he said in a soothing tenor. He wandered deeper into the Batcave to continue his conversation.

Even for those that knew him hearing Bruce Wayne's voice from Batman's cowl was disturbing.

******

Gotham

February 12, 19:10 EDT

The spies were easy to spot and easier to take down. They had a simple set up in a hotel nearby Cira's. Robin made certain to download all of the information from their electronic devices and leave them comfortably bundled for the police. They would be charged with stalking. The red tape would keep them occupied for some time.

"Fox finished it yesterday." Batman arrived with a briefcase.

Robin reached out for it and Batman held the briefcase just out of his grasp.

"No stunts."

"None," the Boy Wonder answered.

"Just a routine patrol."

"Riff raff, robbers and rapists. Got it!" Robin gave a mock salute.

Batman slowly handed Robin the case, immediately regretting it after seeing his ward's wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky Vale, Silver St. Cloud, Lucius Fox and Scarecrow makes 13.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

Central City

February 10, 22:15 CDT

Grodd turned off his receiver. He didn't need to watch the fight to know the outcome. Giganta would lose against the Martian and the Superboy. He would free her from prison later, and she would be all apologies and sweetness, as well as willing to destroy whatever he wished in return. It was a predictable relationship but a solid one.

The device he worked on bored him. Its construction required skill but the concept lacked imagination. He expected better from the Light, whoever they were. They kept him well supplied, and afforded him a full lab, so he didn't ask too many questions.

Red lights flashed within his lab, and a piercing alarm resounded through the space. Grodd inspected his security camera feeds, the right exterior hallway's transmission had been cut. He rewound the tape and slowed down the recording to see Kid Flash, upside down and blowing a raspberry, before the feed cut. Un-amused and unimpressed, Grodd sighed and pressed the button that activated his defenses. The flashing lights and alarm ceased, he returned to work, weary of interruptions.

 _Gorilla Breath must have updated his motion sensor program_ , Kid Flash thought as the alarm sounded. He ran up the walls of the stark hallway and hung his head over the security camera. _Hope this gets my good side_ ; he thought as he disconnected the feed and trashed the camera.

So much for 'Surveillance only'-he'd just have to take Bananas down to make up for it. Panels in the walls, floor and ceiling flipped to reveal laser guns. They fired, all seconds slower than the young speedster. He dodged the blasts and duped the lasers into destroying each other. Kid Flash grinned as he kicked one of the destroyed guns.

"Grodd's going to have to do better than that to stop me!" he boasted aloud. More panels flipped over, this time revealing whirling saw blades. Kid Flash slapped his forehead, "Great job Kid Mouth!"

Several rockets, flamethrowers, electric whips and mechanical attack dogs later Kid Flash made his way to Grodd's main lab. He was a little singed, and sported a few well placed rips in his costume, but otherwise in top shape. He leaned over Grodd's shoulder, munching on a power bar, and watching him work. Grodd didn't flinch.

"What'cha working on Magilla?"

"What do you want? I have no time for fools."

"Just checking up on you," Kid Flash zoomed to another side of the lab inspecting Grodd's gadgets. "Heard you were running with a new crowd."

"Don't touch that," Grodd said tersely, halting the speedster before he picked up a high tech looking gun. "And stop getting crumbs everywhere!" Small machines scurried about vacuuming the floor. They bumped into KF's feet demanding that he move. Kid Flash stepped over the little robots. "Didn't your guardian teach you manners child?" Grodd questioned the young hero.

"Sorry." KF sped back to Grodd's side. "Want some?" He waved the remains of the power bar under Grodd's nose, "Its Peanut Butter Banana," he said in a sing song voice.

Grodd growled. He smacked the power bar aside, and out of KF's hand. One of the cleaning robots sped over to suck up the wasted food.

"You could have just said no." Kid Flash pouted, "Now who's the rude one."

Grodd roared and beat his chest. The speedster dashed to the other side of the lab.

"Easy Koko!"

"You have used up my patience child!" Grodd removed a laser gun from his walls. Blue stones pulsed along the gun's length. He blasted several times, each shot missing the speedster. Objects that were hit in KF's stead floated in midair, surrounded by a blue light. "And who is Koko?"

"You know Magilla, but you don't know Koko?" Kid Flash dodged more blasts.

"I can't be expected to keep up with your stupid pop culture references."

KF raced towards his foe. He sat on Grodd's shoulders and drummed on his head "Hello! First Gorilla to learn Sign Language." Kid Flash was gone before Grodd could grab him.

"Oh, _that_ Koko. It was cute when she was little, but only humans would continue to call her such a childish name. She prefers Catherine. She is in her forties after all."

"Woah! You know –" Kid Flash, distracted by the conversation, unfortunately paused just long enough to be blasted. He was frozen in midair.

"We chat on the net sometimes." Grodd lowered his laser. "The poor dear is starving for true conversation."

 _I can't…I can't move_ , thought Kid flash. He did try, but he couldn't even wiggle his big toe.

"This was created for your guardian," Grodd waved the laser gun in front of KF's immobile form, "But I have to thank you for allowing me to test it."He returned the laser gun back to its place, then pulled on a pair of metal gloves. Blue stones glowed on the glove's knuckles, matching the stones on the gun.

"I have one more thing for you to test." He grabbed the young hero by the foot, and pulled him along like a balloon on a string to a back room. Grodd slammed the boy onto a metal table and secured bracers to his legs and arms. Grodd activated a machine with the push of a button.

"Don't bother trying to vibrate through those." He tapped the cuffs. "They are set to move at the exact opposite frequency of the Flash's vibrations." The villain smiled smugly as he exited the room.

* * *

Gotham

February 12, 19:30 EDT

The knock on her window was no surprise. Cira was in the middle of unpacking when the sensation of being watched suddenly ceased. Her hope that the spies had simply given up was dashed when two familiar life signatures blipped on her radar. The larger, darker one disappeared as quietly as it appeared. The small, bright one headed in her direction. Cira sighed heavily and went to open the window, letting Robin into her room. He grinned up at her.

"Brought you a present!"

The boy held a large black briefcase. Cira took it from him tentatively; she placed the briefcase on a table and opened it. Robin perched on her bed and watched; the grin still plastered on his face.

"Really?" Inside was a dark costume. Cira pulled it out and shook it.

"Don't look so unimpressed! Go try it on!"

Cira returned from the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and twisted her body inspecting the suit. The costume was solid black with an off the shoulder neckline that connected to a cape. The neckline was accented with thick line of dark purple, making a wide v shape. The purple accent was repeated again by a belt low on her hips, the bat symbol adorning the belt. The cape was black on the outer side and purple on the underside. Her gloves and boots were black, the gloves spiked like Batman's, and the boots had a purple accent at the top. The suit fit perfectly, the accuracy of the fit was unnerving. When did Batman acquire her measurements?

"You don't like it?" Robin asked, too impatient to wait for an answer. "I thought I did a good job."

"No it's… nice." She swished the cape around. "I'm just not sure about the cape. It might hinder my movements."

Robin looked lost in thought. "No cape huh?"

"It's not a big deal. Really!"

"We can change it. It's just-"

A sharp knock interrupted Robin, "Cira? You in?" Rita called from the other side of the door.

Cira's eyes widened, "One minute!" Cira grabbed the robe provided by the hotel and pulled it on, praying that it covered enough. "Robin!" she whispered. The boy had disappeared; she didn't bother to search for him. She pulled off her gloves, and once her robe was secure she opened her door a crack.

"Hey," Rita hesitated sensing that something was amiss. "We were gonna go out. See what nightlife in Gotham is like."

"That sounds great but I'm wiped," Cira hoped that she properly feigned exhaustion.

"You don't look like you are ready for bed," Rita examined her friend. "New boots?"

"You caught me in the middle that's all," Cira tugged at the robe showing her neck and a little shoulder, "And, yeah the boots are new. I was just trying them out."

"Oh. We'll be out for a while. Call if you change your mind, we can meet up!"

"Will do. Have a good night!"

Cira closed the door and leaned against it, wilting.

"That was close!" Robin magically reappeared.

Cira lazily pushed herself off the door. She then removed the robe. "What now?"

"Now we go out." Robin reached into his cape and pulled out a dark purple domino mask. He handed it to Cira. "I'll show you what nightlife in Gotham is really like."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Robin takes Cira out on patrol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

Gotham

February 12, 19:45 EDT

The night was nice and clear. Upon the city's roof tops, well above the smog and smoke, Cira and Robin observed the busy streets.

"Have you ever used one of these," Robin held up his grappling hook.

"Far too long ago, and honestly I prefer to be on the ground," Cira said sourly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Fear has little to do with it. I just don't lack common sense. Flying isn't for everyone Baby Bird."

Robin bristled at the pet name. He jumped off the edge of the building and then fired his grapple, landing safely on the opposite building.

"I remember enough to know that that is _not_ proper procedure!" Cira yelled over to him.

Robin just gave her a cocky grin.

Cira was not interested in turning this outing into a competition. However, the thought of how she would have reacted if was still thirteen, dashed any self righteous thoughts. Back then she would have broken something twice trying to outdo the naturally gifted acrobat. She shot her grapple _before_ jumping, skidding a little on her landing because she came in to fast.

"I guess it will do for now," Robin crossed his arms. "We'll just have to keep –"

He was interrupted by loud voices rising from the streets. Robin hurried to the opposite edge of the building, Cira not far behind. Two men and a woman, obviously out for a night of friendly fun, were cornered by muggers carrying pistols and knives. One of the men sat on the ground holding his arm. Cira felt out with her power. It was thankfully a minor cut. The woman stared defiantly at the attackers, her concern for her friend stronger than caution. The second man stood in front attempting to placate the muggers.

Robin jerked his thumb to the scene below, "Ready for a test run?"

* * *

"It's the kid!" A mugger cried in alarm as Robin cackled, announcing his presence. Birdarangs shot from the shadows knocking the weapons from the mugger's hands.

"We can take the kid it's not like the-" the second criminal stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropping.

The brightness of Robin's costume made him hard to miss and easy to identify. Still wrapped in the darkness of the badly lit ally, Cira looked considerably more menacing. They only saw a form much larger than Robin, the cape billowed behind her, lending to her presence.

"It's the Bat!" the third mugger yelled.

"Wait. It's not the Bat…," a fourth announced when Cira finally stepped into the light.

"There's a bat-chick?" asked the first.

"That's not too bad," Robin commented to Cira. "Not the chick part, but what about Batgirl?"

"No," Cira moved forward. She motioned to the muggers to 'come on'.

One of the muggers growled in response. He picked up his knife from the ground and charged. Cira deflected his wild lunge. She halted him with a palm thrust to the forehead and then swept the feet from under him. Robin rushed forward and took out two more with considerably more grace and flair. The last mugger ran. Cira sped after him, her long legs catching up easily. She slammed into him, pushing him into the side of a nearby building. She used the pair of batcuffs within her utility belt to restrain him, and walked him back to the others.

"We got the whole set!" Robin exclaimed .

"Can you take him for me?" Cira pushed the mugger forward; Robin caught the criminal and led him to the light pole where his friends were tied. Cira approached the group of friends. "Do one of you have a cell phone?"

The woman rummaged around in her purse and pulled one out. She offered it to Cira with shaking hands.

"Keep it. Call the cops." Cira realized that she must look monstrous, dressed in black with a cold expression. In the fray she must have reverted to how she behaved during her spy days. She made a mental note to become better at switching between mission mode, and something closer to a 'bed side manner'. She smiled attempting to make the group comfortable. "Can I see your friends arm?" Cira knelt and readied the medical supplies provided by her utility belt.

* * *

They patrolled for a few hours, and foiled a couple of break-ins. It was quiet, Cira expressed as much, her glare halting Robin from giving the ever faithful 'Yeah, Too Quiet.' response. Instead he grinned and suggested getting something to eat. They stopped at local pizzeria, the workers and patrons called out Robin's name enthusiastically. They peered shyly at Cira, whispering amongst themselves. Robin passed over starched bills in exchange for the two boxes of pizza. Cira didn't share the boy's enthusiasm for pineapple as a topping.

The cashier smiled and tugged at his cap. "So, there's a Batgirl now?" He asked the question on everyone's mind. Cira scowled and stalked out of the restaurant, Robin's giggles trailing behind her.

* * *

They ate on top of a building in the heart of the city, leaning over the edge and watching the festivities. A movie premiere was happening below. The rich and famous filled out of limousines and into the theater. Robin pointed out all of Gotham's celebrities to Cira.

"There he is!" Robin said excitedly.

Bruce Wayne stepped out of a limousine. He then turned to help a shapely young woman in a slinky, dark dress, with short, black hair out of the vehicle.

"Selina? I thought he was going with Silver?" Robin muttered.

Cira didn't hear; she was too busy choking. Batman's life signature was coming from Wayne!

"You okay?" Robin moved to her side.

"Y..Yes," she stammered, "That's Wayne?"

"Yep, richest man in Gotham."

Cira wasn't sure if she was expected, or allowed, to know the secret. For now she stuffed her mouth full with another slice of pizza to keep from responding.

* * *

They lay on their backs looking at the night sky, digesting their meal. Robin filled her in on his teammates and the type of missions they go on. Cira nodded and made agreeable noises, the Boy Wonder spoke enough for the two of them.

"Can I ask a few questions now?"

"Shoot."

"Batman let me read your file."

"He did?"

"Er..Well, he left it somewhere that I could get to."

Cira didn't have to look at his face to tell that he grinned. "Go on."

"What exactly is the Wonder Girl project? Your file mentions it but details are missing."

Cira was silent, collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"The Government was scared," she started, "Aliens, vigilantes, meta-humans. When your mentors began superhero-ing they caused quite the storm. The government wanted a force they could control, some still do."

"So they were creating a super army," Robin mused.

"Luckily cloning people wasn't possible back then. This Cadmus you told me about, if they had that technology back then-"

"Let's not think about it," Robin shuddered.

"It is a disturbing thought," Cira agreed, "Have you ever met Director Bones?"

"No, I've only heard stories."

"We've all only heard stories; here is another one. The rumor is that a Dr. Love experimented on pregnant women. He injected them with a mutagen and the children obtained powers because of it. Director Bones is supposed to be one of those children."

"That explains the glowing skeleton thing he's got going on. Was a similar process used in the Wonder Girl Project?"

"Yes. Dr. M., the head scientist for the Project, used genetic material acquired from Wonder Woman to create a mutagen. They found volunteers, poor women, and they offered them a better life in exchange."

"Your mom gave you to them?" Robin asked alarmed.

"No. Dr. M. had an obsession with Wonder Woman and her female only society. He wanted to try and recreate it. We all lived together as mothers, sisters, aunts, and daughters; in an underground perversion of Paradise Island."

"What is it with these labs being underground? We found Superboy underground too."

"I guess it makes them easer to hide? One year a girl lost control of her powers, she took out one of the digital ceiling panels. We had a chunk missing from our 'sky' for a week!" Cira laughed at the memory.

"I assume that they wanted to make another Wonder Woman, but your powers aren't the same."

"The mutagen was unpredictable. They settled for mimicking some of her abilities. Some of us could fly. Others had super strength. I'm supposed to have her reflexes. My powers can allow me to read people in battle so I can react faster than them, so it sorta works."

"What went wrong?"

"The mutagen made a lot of us unstable. We were either slowly going insane or dying. When I was ten, the mothers finally had enough and rebelled. Most of our moms were killed during the rebellion. They told us that the rest were put in prison."

"You don't believe that," Robin stated.

A strained silence stretched between them until Cira answered, "I don't…The government put the surviving girls into foster care. But the mutagen continued to break our bodies down." Cira continued, her voice shaky and hoarse. "I'm a bit of a fluke actually. The other girls passed away suddenly when they turned 16. I still don't know if-"

Robin sprang to his feet. He dashed over to Cira and touched the toe of her boot.

"Tag!" he was off before she could react.

"What are you doing?" She yelled after him.

Robin's head popped up from the side of the building. "We're wasting moonlight. You're supposed to be training!"

"By playing tag?"

"It's a tracking exercise!"

Cira groaned as she slowly stood. The conversation was becoming rather depressing anyway. She stretched then sprinted after the boy.

They chased each other across the city. Cira using her senses to track Robin down. Robin using his athleticism and knowledge of the city to avoid her. Cira suddenly halted. She'd always been sensitive to strong emotions such as fear, anger, or lust. The chemicals and hormones the body released when in those states triggered several involuntary physical reactions, making them easy notice. Fear especially: increased heart rate, churning stomachs, and dilated pupils, nearby a large group of people were in a frenzied state. She could feel their bodies breaking down under the stress. Someone was torturing people, literally scaring people to death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in forever even though I have chapters up on other sites. So I'm just going to post a few chapters a day until I am caught up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe.

The Medic: Chapter Nine

 

Gotham

February 12, 23:15 EDT

 

This was an astrous idea. Batman would never know that this was planned. That Robin Intended to lead Cira to the exact side of the city suspected to be were the Scarecrow hid. Youthful exuberance, they were simply caught up in a game of tag. Batman knew how competitive his ward could be. Robin was far too busy trying to win the game to notice where they were. They simply stumbled onto the baddies lair. At that point they just couldn’t leave without rescuing the hostages.

Robin decided that Cira was a decent partner. She could protect herself, she kept up with his pace and didn’t get lost when he disappeared. He would never risk a newbie on such an important mission. If she didn’t pan out he would have cancelled his plans. As it were everything turned out better than he expected.

They would, however, have to work on her combat skills, soften her touch. She was obviously taught to go for an opponent’s weak points, it was effective, but she left a lot of broken bodies in her wake. The government may operate under such ruthless standards, but they were supposed to be better than that. They held themselves to a higher standard.

The makeshift lab was housed in an old factory. Robin had to drag Cira away from the hostages in the ‘dungeon’. It wasn’t an easy feat; his attempts to physically move her were ineffective. She complained that she could feel the hostage’s pain. However, in their frenzied state, approaching the hostages now, even to free them, would cause too much of a ruckus. They needed to be quiet in order to capture the Scarecrow. Thankfully reason won out and Cira relented.

The duo hid on a catwalk overlooking the main lab. Rows of aquariums lined the walls. Brightly colored frogs filled them. They were poison dart frogs, mostly found in the Amazon. Cira informed Robin that something was wrong with them; they _felt_ different from the ones she had seen in zoos. Robin assumed that they were modified to release deadlier toxins- a very disturbing notion. He wondered just how far the Scarecrow’s studies wandered beyond psychology.

The Scarecrow inspected the tanks; he extracted a relatively large, bright red frog. The frog almost escaped, slipping against the doctor’s thick gloves. The villain steadied his grip and placed the frog in a tank on his main desk. It fought for space against the yellow and blue frogs already in the tank.

A garage door opened, and a delivery truck entered. Three men hopped out of the front of the truck. Four more appeared from deeper in the factory. They opened the back of the truck, and roughly lead out scared looking people. They were not yet out of their minds with terror like the Scarecrow’s earlier victims, only concerned for their well being. They shuffled along sullenly, chained to each other by their ankles.

Several TV screens flickered to life behind the Doctor. Looking ruffled, he turned from his experiments. His goons looked unsettled as well.

“Dr. Crane.” A deep voice contorted by static called out.

“Gentlemen!” Crane straightened his lab coat. “How nice of you to join us this evening!”

“Cut the pleasantries Doctor.” A second voice spoke. “Is the formula ready?”

Robin pulled up his holo computer and started his video recorder. He would have rather hacked the computers and traced the signal, but from this distance it was impossible.

Cira tapped his shoulder, “Good Idea!” she mouthed and smiled widely, giving him a thumbs up.

Robin grinned in return.

“We have had a few bumps,” Scarecrow continued.

“We have seen those bumps on the news,” a high pitched voice spoke.

“We did not think that it would be necessary to impress upon you the importance of secrecy,” this voice spoke with a French accent.

“The Batman is still on your tail!” a haughty voice reprimanded.

“A minor setback,” Crane waved off their concerns. “We have avoided detection.”

Robin grinned wider; happy in the knowledge that soon Scarecrow would have to eat those words.

“We should hope so,” the voices continued.

“We chose you to ensure that the world fears the Light,” a female voice spoke.

“Failure is not an option,” said the deep voice.

“Failure was never on the table,” the Scarecrow assured them, “The formula is now complete. I have successfully incorporated my toxin with living organisms. You fine gentlemen are in time for the final test!”

Cira panicked and grabbed Robin’s arm. Robin gave her the shush signal.

“A subject if you please Mr. Robinson!” Scarecrow snapped his fingers.

“Right away Doc!” one of the henchmen grabbed a woman from the group of hostages. She struggled vainly against him.

Cira’s grip on Robin’s arm grew tighter. Robin took his gas mask from his utility belt and put it on. Cira quickly followed his lead. The goon strapped the woman to an operating table and then wheeled her to the Scarecrow’s desk.

“Masks!” Scarecrow yelled. His henchmen put on their gas masks. The rest of the hostages huddled closer to each other, sensing trouble, but unable to protect themselves. Scarecrow pulled on his mask, a rotted out sack. He turned and smiled at the screens, the mask making his visage grotesque.

“Safety first, of course!” Scarecrow connected the tank to a machine. He flipped a switch. An electric current shocked the frogs; they croaked and began to excrete the toxin. Cira shut herself off to the frog’s pain. The toxin rolled off their skin and evaporated into the air becoming a yellow-green gas. The Scarecrow connected another machine to the tank. It extracted the gas, and conveniently captured it in a spray can. The Doctor picked up the can and carried it to the woman. She squirmed, bucking against the straps in an unsuccessful escape attempt.

Robin stood suddenly and flung several birdarngs below. They collided with the monitors disabling them. He shot his grapple and swung from the balcony, landing on Scarecrow’s desk, legs spread apart and arms on his hips. He beamed. “End off the line Scarecrow!”

“Blast you! You infernal-” Robin kicked the can out of Scarecrow’s hands. Scarecrow rubbed his hands scowling at the boy. “Where is your partner?” he said the word with a sneer.

Cira swung down, colliding into one of the henchmen taking him out.

“Sorry Crow. No Batman tonight! No hard feelings I hope?”

“He sends his children after me!” Crane raised his fists, ranting and raving in anger. “Unacceptable!”

“Hey!” Cira called from her scuffle. She blocked a blow and grabbed her attackers arm throwing him. “I am not one of his kids!”

“But you are wearing his symbol,” Scarecrow said irritably.

“Actually boss, she’s too big to be a kid.” One of the henchmen provided.

“No one asked you!” Cira turned her attention to the man. He would be her next target.

Robin tapped his foot on the table. “So you gonna tell me about your friends?”

“Forget the girl! Get Robin!” Scarecrow ordered.

Two of the henchmen split off. They charged, trying to grab Robin from the table. He dodged them, leaping nimbly into the air and off the table. The henchmen knocked over several vials in their attempt at capture, creating a chemical reaction that spawned a large cloud of smoke. The cloud expanded, covering the room in gray smog. Amidst the confusion the Scarecrow ran, Robin noticed the fleeing villain and followed.

Robin trailed the doctor through the boiler room. The pipes rattled and spewed hot water and steam. A pair of metal globes rolled towards him. Robin raised his arms to protect himself as they opened. It was just more smoke, possibly filled with Scarecrow’s toxin, rendered useless by Robin’s mask.

“You think I’m all talk don’t you...” Scarecrow’s voice resonated within the space bouncing off the pipes. Robin glanced around looking for the voice’s source. A blow came from the right, too fast for Robin to block.

“They all do!” Another blow from the left, colliding with Robin’s arm.

“Well I’ll show them!” Another from the right, it was a feint; moving Robin where Crane wished. The real attack came from above. Robin had heard of this, the Scarecrow’s ‘violent dancing’. Batman had mentioned it in one of the rare moments he spoke of his past.

“I’ll show you too!” The last blow brought Robin to his knees. He stopped fighting, stopped trying to guess the villain’s movements, and decided to listen.

“All of you will learn the true meaning of fear!” Scarecrow’s voice screeched in Robin’s ears. The Boy Wonder grabbed Scarecrow by his shirt and tossed him. As the smoke dissipated, Robin stood over the villain victorious.

The Scarecrow stripped off his mask, panting for air. “You have a choice Boy Wonder. You can take me in, or you can rescue the hostages and your big friend.” The Scarecrow raised his arm revealing a digital timer.

_A bomb_ , Robin thought. _There is always a bomb! Why didn’t I sweep the building first? Stupid!_ Robin grabbed Scarecrow by the collar in his frustration; he took a deep breath then dropped the villain. The boy rushed back towards the heart of the factory, the Scarecrow cackling after him. Robin would rescue the hostages within the Scarecrow’s dungeon. He would have to leave the individuals in the main lab to Cira.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve got to go! Get your friends in the truck!” Cira yelled at the two henchmen that remained standing. “This place is gonna blow in five minutes!”

“There is no way we are gonna fall for that,” one of the goons replied.

“You work for a super villain and you didn’t know that you’re expendable?” Cira asked, exasperated. “He can’t be paying you that much! Robin said that he planted a bomb. He probably has all of his research memorized, so he doesn’t need the lab, or you. Now Go!”

The men hesitated.

“Everyone get in the back of the truck!” Cira ordered, turning to the hostages.

The hostages didn’t need to be told repeatedly. Still in their chains, they hobbled into the back of the truck. Cira left the battle to finally release the young woman from Scarecrow’s table. The woman thanked Cira and ran to the truck.

The remaining henchmen began to grab their fellows with Cira’s help. Once everyone was in the truck, Cira manually opened the garage door, and watched as the truck drove from the factory and towards safety. She checked the time. One minute and thirty seconds left. Cira rushed back to Scarecrow’s table and disconnected the aquarium from its machines. Luckily the frogs were still in good health. She tucked the tank under her right arm.

She pressed the comlink in her ear with her left hand, “Robin, how’s it going?”

“Almost out. Boo! Rar! You?” Robin responded.

“What are you doing?” She trotted towards the exit.

“These people are too spooked to leave on their own. Gaaaah! So, I’m making them run.”

Cira could hear terrified screams over the comlink. “I would pay good money to see that… The truck with the hostages is outside.”

“Good. Ooga Booga! The G.C.P.D. should already be here.”

“By the way. What’s the Batcave’s pet policy?”

“What?”

“I got us a few friends.”

“Batman can reverse engineer the toxin! I said get!”

“I’m goin’! I’m goin’!”

“No! Not you! I mean of course get out now there’s a bomb,” the boy rambled.

“Robin!”

“Okay! Okay! Meet you outside!”

* * *

 

True to form the bomb detonated seconds after every one made it to safety. The Gotham Police Department and several ambulances waited outside. So did Batman. He spoke with Commissioner Gordon in a corner. He did not look pleased. Cira left the frogs with Robin, ruffling his hair to assure him. Despite earlier bravado the boy looked nervous. She wondered over to the ambulances to see what she could do to help. Batman couldn’t be that angry, Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe. Also the odds of the existence of a band called The Songbirds is very high but it's just a name I'm using for the fic. It isn't affiliated with any actual bands.

The Medic: Chapter Ten

* * *

 

Gotham

February 13, 1:10 EDT

 

He was that angry. Once the police department took over, Batman led Robin and Cira to an empty rooftop. Robin took the lecture well, his body at attention. Cira could sense Robin fighting not to fidget, feel his lips twitch with the urge to interject. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how she would handle it if this became a common occurrence. She might rebel if it came to that.

 

She supposed that she was being arrogant. She was used to hard nosed lectures. What was one more? She could have given it in Batman’s stead. If they had freed the captives, captured the scarecrow, and found out who the mystery men were things would be fine. That, however, didn’t happen, and promising to do better next time was less than worthless; but so was wasting time on a rooftop instead of chasing down Scarecrow.

 

Or maybe she was too unfamiliar with the man to take his words seriously. Under the circumstances he was her superior, he was also her supplier; she owed him her allegiance. But duty wasn’t enough to move her heart. There existed a special bond between mentor and student. Batman was worried for his ward, his son, lecturing was just how he choose to express it. Robin was eager to live up to his teacher, his father, so he took what Batman gave. Cira reasoned within herself that if it had been Ms. Waller, Fite, Madd, even her Uncle she too would be standing straighter than a light post.

 

“Robin!” Artemis shouted over the com-link.

 

Batman pressed a button on his wrist switching the transmission to his com., “This is not the time for social calls Artemis.”

 

“I don’t care!” she yelled, her voice cracking a little.

 

“Artemis calm down,” Kaldur spoke, his voice was calmer than his teammate’s but it still carried an edge.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robin responded, pressing the com.on his holo-computer.

 

“Robin. Has Kid Flash contacted you?” Kaldur asked.

 

“Not since the day before yesterday. Why?”

 

“He shouldn’t be contacting you at all,” Batman’s voice was like steel, “Keeping radio silence is standard procedure on covert missions. Apparently it is a lesson that needs to be re-taught.”

 

Artemis scoffed, “Yeah, like Kid Mouth could live without communication.”

 

The conversation halted.

 

“It is highly irregular,” Kaldur mused, “Batman, what is Miss Martian and Superboy’s status?”

 

“Their mission is complete. They are currently at the Themysciran Embassy.”

 

“Requesting permission to organize a rescue attempt.”

 

“Permission Granted.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Kaldur ended the transmission, and turned to his partner, “Artemis. I want you to return to the Batcave.”

 

“What?” the agitated archer shrieked.

 

“Currently you are not in the condition to continue. You are wound too tightly.”

 

“You think I’ll mess up!” she puffed out her chest, getting in the taller hero’s space. “Tip the Joker off or something!”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

His honesty startled the archer, but his gaze and voice were even. Artemis knew that he wasn’t trying to belittle her. She knew that it was the last thing he would ever do. She looked away, frustrated.

 

“You are tired and you are worried; and you have every right to be worried.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “But we still have a mission to complete. Go get some rest. I will perform a quick search. Depending on what I find I will contact Superboy and Miss Martian at sunrise to go over our options.”

 

* * *

 

Gotham

February 13, 7:00 EDT

 

 

It took some convincing to get Robin to bed. He was prepared to zeta straight to Central City and rescue his friend on his own. Cira would not be surprised if Batman had to physically restrain the boy.

 

She returned to her room at some ungodly hour. Real sleep didn’t seem to arrive until there was a knock on her door. She dragged herself of out of bed to open it.

 

“Cira?” King paused, “Whoa! Honey you look terrible.” He was fully dressed and chipper. Cira had never hated morning people more until that moment.

 

“What?” she asked groggily.

 

“We were going to go get breakfast.”

 

“Oh...Be down in ten,” she moved to close the door then stopped. “No, fifteen!”

 

The hot shower was not enough. She vowed to consume massive quantities of coffee at breakfast. Her band mates had settled on a small breakfast place, another one of King’s suggestions.

 

“You should have come out with us. Even Cale made it and his arm’s still busted,” Rita hit Cale lightly on the arm.

 

“That hurts!” Cale rubbed his arm, and glared daggers at his friend.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Rita apologized.

 

“I guess the plane ride took more out of me then I thought it would. We have a couple of days. Plenty of time to hang out.” She downed her coffee, trying to not let the appearance of another spy ruin her morning. How did the Department acquire a new one so quickly?

 

It was a specific sensation being watched. Sure people might notice her and quickly look in her direction, but when some one had their full attention on her… She could feel their eyes focusing; the rods and cones of their retinas processing light waves, the information traveling through their optic nerves to their visual cortex. If the stare was intense enough she would even receive after images, seeing herself through her watcher’s eyes. She forced herself to focus on her friend’s conversation, and resolved to pick out her hair a bit: from the spy’s point of view her fro had gotten pressed a bit flat in the back.

 

* * *

 

Gotham

February 13, 9:30 EDT

 

The decorating teams moved with efficiency. The ball room was already half transformed. The ceiling looked like a clear night’s sky, dark blue and white linens adorned the walls, rows and rows of tables were already in place. Cira and her band mates sat in a circle on the stage practicing their music. The room erupted in whispers as Alexander Luthor entered. He sauntered over to the stage.

 

“So, you must be the group Wayne hired!”

 

Cale approached Luthor offering his good hand. “Yes. We are the Songbirds.”

 

Luthor shook it heartily. He smiled, and Cira couldn’t shake the image of a snake about to strike. Still, he was well dressed and incredibly handsome for a bald guy. Handsome for any guy really. His voice held no malice, his tone did not mock and that made him even more suspicious. He is an extremely wealthy business man, Cira reminded herself, he must have a few shady deals in his past. Yes, that’s what she was sensing, a few bad deals, and the broken backs of whomever he stepped on to become who he is now. There was no way he was really _evil_.

 

“I’d like you to meet my personal band.” He gestured to the small group behind him. The musicians greeted each other, their words stiff and formal.

 

“Lex!” Another round of excited whispers filled the room as Mr. Wayne entered.

 

Luthor laughed. “You’re late!”

 

“It’s my party. I’m right on time!” The business men shook hands then embraced.

 

“I was just introducing myself to your group. When you said that you acquired entertainment at such short notice, I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

 

“Neither do I actually. This is the first time I’ve met them.” He turned to Cira’s group and offered his hand. “Bruce Wayne.” Cira’s bandmates all rushed to shake his hand.

 

Cira hoped that she hid her awkwardness as she approached Wayne. _It’s Batman! It’s Batman! See he’s right there!,_ ran through her thoughts like lightning. She smiled widely, her teeth clamped shut, to keep from yelling it aloud.

 

“And this-” Wayne pulled a dark haired teen from behind him, “is my son Richard.” The teen watched them silently, his eyes a startling shade of blue.

 

“Hiring a band that you’ve never heard play?” Luthor asked amusement in his voice, “That’s a bit risky isn’t it?”

 

“Life’s a risk my friend. Don’t worry–they won’t outplay your guys too badly!” Wayne put his arm around Luthor’s shoulders and led him away from the stage. “Now, you still haven’t filled me in on your business ventures in Rhelasia.”

 

The teen stood there limply, he watched his adoptive father walk away. Could it be possible that his chipper-ness as Robin was just a ruse, another mask? Was he still that worried about his captured friend? Cira wasn’t sure what to say in either case that wouldn’t reveal her real relationship with the boy.

 

King broke the ice. “So do you play any instruments, Richard?” he asked gently.

 

“Call me Dick, and I used to play guitar.”

 

“Bah! Guitars are easy,” King joked.

 

Cira grabbed her guitar case. “You got somethin’ to say drummer boy?”

 

“Please.” King pulled his sticks from his back pocket. He twirled them expertly. “I can outplay you anytime.”

 

They raced each other to the stage. An epic rock battle ensued, filling the hall with energetic music.

* * *

 

Gotham

February 13, 13:10 EDT

 

The restaurant was local and low-key. The owner greeted Mr. Wayne at his usual table, and Wayne chatted with the business owner like an old friend. Cira’s band mates found Wayne enthralling; they hung on his every word. Cira could not shake how dangerous he was. His looks, wealth, and charm, added to the fact that he was the Batman. It wasn’t something that she could just shake off. Maybe she should loosen up? Maybe she should ignore what was surely Waller’s opinions ringing through her head, and form opinions of her own. However, she was watching a man who could rule the world eat Dottie’s Diner’s famous cherry pieand chat about jazz music. There had to be a catch.

 

Dick shifted at her left. He gazed out of the window, eyes unfocused and jaw tight. Cira looped her pinky finger with his under the table in a silent show of support. He grabbed her whole hand and held it tightly. They continued the contact until the end of the meal.

 

* * *

 

Washington D.C.

February 13, 5:00 EDT

 

Superboy sat on the ground panting; a light sweat dampened his borrowed gym clothes.

 

“Canary has done an excellent job training you, Conner!” Wonder Woman offered him her hand. He took it smiling. It took a bit of convincing but Wonder Woman finally convinced Superboy to let loose. Superboy was glad that he did. It felt great to be able to spar without holding back his strength. Not even his sessions with Kaldur produced these results. Kaldur was more than his match for hand to hand, but the Atlantean’s strength was not at the Clone’s level.

 

“Let’s go see what’s for breakfast.” Wonder Woman was still pristine, not a wrinkle on her clothes, not a hair out of place. Her strength and skill were enviable but he only felt admiration. She had told him stories from her childhood. Her goddess blessed strength meant that she was the strongest one on her island. She knew what it was like to grow up having to always hold back.

 

She led him to her private jet. Her personal training ground was on some uninhabited stretch of land. It was somehow still beautiful to him, despite the evidence of her personal training sessions, as well as her sessions with Superman, Captain Marvel and Icon. She had offered to let Superboy come out here to train whenever he wanted, the thought of running into Superman only caused a momentary hesitation. Their relationship had yet to settle, it was better, but still awkward. This was Wonder Woman’s space, and she wanted Superboy there. Superman would just have to deal.

 

Megan had spent her time in the kitchen learning from the Minotaur. She never knew that vegetarian food could be so flavorful. She wished that she knew more earth recipes. That she could offer the cook something in exchange for the knowledge he gave her. She resolved to practice more, so that she could repay him one day. She used her powers to pull the dish out of the oven and place it on the cooling rack.

 

“Smells amazing as always, Ferdinand.” Wonder Woman and Superboy entered the kitchen.

 

The Minotaur leaned against the counter, arms crossed. “I can’t take the credit. Miss Morse did it all by herself.”

 

M’gann blushed at the compliment.

 

A secretary entered the kitchen. She held a portable phone, her hands covering the receiver. “There is an urgent call for Superboy and Miss Martian.”

 

“They can take it in my office,” Wonder Woman said to the secretary.

 

The teens looked to each other, worried.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

The Medic: Chapter Eleven

* * *

Gotham

February 13, 15:30 EDT

 

 

“Mr. Wayne, I can’t sing in this dress.” Cira stepped from behind the curtain and stood on the dais. The strapless dress was white with an iridescent sheen, a dark blue sash cut the dress in two at her waist. It was also very tight.

 

Her friends sat on benches in front of her. Wayne, Dick and the band were the only clients in the small boutique. King leaned into Rita, muffling his chuckles on her shoulder. Rita snickered. “What’s the matter? Do the girls need room to breathe?”

 

“No… My diaphragm needs room to expand!” Cira adjusted the top of the garment, inadvertently causing her large breasts to move, undercutting her own argument.

Dick clasped his hand over his mouth, his body shook. Giggles escaped from around his fingers, echoing through the little shop. His mirth caused her friends to completely loose control, and uproarious laughter filled the boutique.

 

Now the little bird laughs, Cira thought bitterly, but she wasn’t too upset. Sure it was at her expense, but it was about time the boy smiled, he hadn’t smiled all day.

 

Mr. Wayne held his hand over his mouth, covering a small smile. He coughed to make the motion more natural. “We can have adjustments made.”

 

Cira stalked back to the dressing rooms.

 

“My turn next!” Mio bounced after Cira entering the dressing room.

 

* * *

 

 

Wardrobe selected, they would split up for the day. There was still practicing to be done. Wayne pulled Cira aside before they split. “If you don’t mind we would like you to join us for dinner.” Wayne placed his hands on his son’s shoulders, “Just something casual. Pick you up at seven?”

 

She assumed that Batman had more business to discuss with her, and she literally had lists of things to discuss with him. She tucked those lists into the back pocket of her jeans. Unruly knocks pelted her door. Cira opened it.

 

“Ew… You aren’t wearing that are you?” King made a face before he pushed past her and into her room. Rita was close behind; they made a b-line to the room’s closet. Mio was next in line. She held her oversized make up case and strode into Cira’s room.

 

“Oh no. Guys, he said a _casual_ dinner.”

 

“He’s filthy rich.” Cale entered the room as well. He plopped down on Cira’s bed, and stretched his injured arm gently. “Casual dinner might mean a five star restaurant.”

 

“Not you too!” Cira wailed.

 

“She dragged me along,” he pointed to his girlfriend. Mio continued to go through her kit. The room’s table was already covered with her many cosmetics.

 

“Look at where he took us to lunch!” Cira exclaimed. “He’s obviously a laid back guy.”

 

“He was just trying to not intimidate us,” Cale answered.

 

“You all are making a big deal out of nothing.” Cira crossed her arms and sat on her bed hard, causing it to bounce.

 

King spoke, still buried in the closet, “The man who bought you a dress that had your boobs stacked higher than heaven, just asked you out to dinner.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Rita and Mio’s dresses _flattered_ ,” Cira used air quotes on the word, “their figures as well.”

 

“That dress did make my butt look good!” Rita added.

 

“Cira,” Cale spoke in a tone that Cira felt was unreasonably calm. “Nothing in life is free. Us getting this job is too good to be true. I hate to break it to ya, but I think you’ve been pimped out.”

 

“His son is coming along too,” Cira reminded them. “This is a family dinner. Nothing romantic at all,” she spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth.

 

“Maybe he wants to find his kid a mom?” Mio offered.

 

Cira sputtered. What was she to say? ‘It’s not what you think! Wayne just wants’ me to join a team of superbrats and patch up their boo boo’s. If I play my cards right it might even count as an internship!’

 

King pulled out a dark dress. He waved it in front of Rita and she nodded, grabbing a pair of shoes that matched. King turned to Cira carrying the dress.

 

“Hon, I’d switch with you if I could, but it’s already settled. Now, go out there and take one for the team!” He winked at her.

* * *

 

 

Alfred helped Cira into car. She grumbled as she entered.

 

“Why are you so dressed up?” Dick asked. “We’re just going to the house.” He was in jeans and a hoodie. Wayne was in a dark turtle neck and slacks.

 

“I am never gonna hear the end of this! Do you understand?” she shouted and pointed to at the hotel. “They are never gonna let me live this down! This will haunt me for months!”

 

Father and son looked at each other and laughed.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was astounding. The butler cooked and served the meal, despite Wayne’s insistence that he sit down. Wayne even threatened to fire the man if he didn’t sit. Mr. Pennyworth ignored the threats. According to Robin it was a common routine.

 

 _Or was it Dick?_ She wasn’t sure which identity she was dealing with. She wasn’t sure for Wayne as either. Which was the true individual and which was the mask? So far there had been no lectures, or threats. If they were going to treat her knowing their identities as normal, she certainly wasn’t in the mind to argue.

 

Wayne placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. “Now.”

 

There’s the Bat, Cira thought.

 

“Dick says that there are things you wish to change about the suit. Like the cape for instance.”

 

“Yes, the cape, but also the color. It’s a bit dark isn’t it?”

 

“But we mostly do covert missions anyway.” Dick reminded her.

 

“All the time? But shouldn’t my er… suit reflect what I do? People that shouldn’t have been scared of me were scared last night.”

 

“Miss Cira,” she turned her attention to Mr. Pennyworth, “I must say that the current costume is much more appropriate than earlier attempts.” Alfred placed a sketch book in front of her.

 

Cira flipped through its pages. “What is this?” she turned the book to a page, folding the other pages of the spiral bound book back. “It looks like a naughty nurse costume.”

 

“I was just getting warmed up.” Dick leaned back in his chair.

 

Cira held up the book, showing the page to Wayne. “Mr. Wayne,” her voice mock serious, “Do you monitor what type of media your son consumes? You should invest in Parental Controls.”

 

“I don’t design the costumes. I just approve them,” Wayne took a sip of coffee and avoided her gaze.

 

“I’d only hack Parental Controls anyway. Besides didn’t you want something that _reflects what you do_?” Dick smirked.

 

Cira turned the drawing back around. She raised an eyebrow as she inspected the drawing again. “This reflects what I do about as well as you flouncing about Gotham in Christmas green short shorts.”

 

“Bruce…” Dick’s voice was wary.

 

“I don’t design the costumes. I just approve them,” This time Wayne looked mildly amused.

 

“I’m sure you have the legs for it Baby Bird.” She grabbed at his knees and he batted her away.

 

Wayne spoke, bringing the conversation back to business. “You said that people were afraid of you. There is only so much the suit can do to alleviate that situation. Dick said that your technique is a bit extreme.”

 

“It is?”

 

“We generally avoid breaking people,” Wayne smiled a little.

 

“Okay...”

 

“Also, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from using guns.”

 

“But it’s not like our enemies are going to-”

 

“No guns. Ever.” All mirth left his tone and his eyes hardened.

 

“Okay,” she let out a large breath, “in that case I’m gonna need a good rope.”

 

“A rope?” Robin made a face.

 

“They taught us how to use a lasso... It was supposed to make us more like her.” Cira explained. “I just happened to be good at it so I kept it up.”

 

Wayne’s eyes narrowed. “Show me.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was like a Wild West show. She had borrowed some casual clothes. Alfred always had something on hand for unexpected guests. Alfred applauded as Cira controlled the size, speed and shape of the lasso.

 

“I tie a mean knot as well,” Cira boasted, sill twirling the lasso.

 

“Dick does need more practice escaping bonds,” Wayne rubbed his chin.

 

“I do?” Dick hoped that it wouldn’t lead to this, he should have guessed. His mentor never let an opportunity to train slip away.

 

“Why don’t you show us that as well?” Wayne directed.

 

This was payback for the grappling hook; he was sure, just look at how smug she was. Dick growled deep in his throat. He escaped some of her bonds. It just took longer than Bruce would like. Others he couldn’t get out of at all. Let Bruce get tied up, then he could judge the difficulty, Dick thought bitterly. Cira untied one knot and the rope slid off of him easily.

 

Dick sat upright pouting a bit. “Did the government really let you use that during missions?”

 

“They didn’t care as long as the job was done, and no major regulations were broken,” she grinned flashing her teeth, “I’ve left quite a few terrorists tied up and hanging by their toenails.”

 

“So. We’re getting you a rope,” Wayne interjected, unholy amusement in his eyes, “And Dick’s going to have to retake Escapeology 101.”

 

Flinging himself back onto the floor, Robin groaned.

* * *

 

 

Cira sat on one of the couches in the mansion’s massive library. She flipped through a large binder. It covered everything Batman knew about Atlantean physiology. Binders covering Martians, Kryptonians and scientifically enhanced humans, speedsters in particular, lay at her feet. She would learn faster by simply observing her new charges, but it never hurt to learn the old fashioned way. At some point, lessons would arranged between herself and Pennyworth. The older gentleman was once a medic for the Royal Air Force. Robin listed Pennyworth’s other achievements with pride. Cira’s respect for the man grew; it was an intimidating list. Robin plopped beside her sighing.

 

“Restless?” she asked, not looking up from the binder.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“It’s always hard to wait around while others perform a rescue.”

 

“That’s the understatement of the year,” Robin rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry things will turn out fine.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Do your friends suck?”

 

“What?” his voice rose, “No!”

 

“Do you think that this Grodd guy is stronger, smarter or tougher than they are?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then it will be alright,” Cira said, “The bad guy will get beat down, and the dude in distress will be rescued.”

 

“Life’s never that simple.”

 

“Sometimes it is. There is a time for the simple, for the black and white. You can’t always overanalyze everything.”

 

“How are you supposed to know?”

 

“Sometimes it boils down to experience.” She put the binder down and placed her arm around his shoulders. “Sometimes you just gotta trust this.” She points to his heart.

 

“What is this?” he scoffed, “An afterschool special?”

 

“There isn’t a laugh track so I’m gonna say no,” She squeezed his shoulders in an informal hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Pennyworth stood in the library. He wouldn’t allow the torrents of laughter that threatened to escape disrupt his posture. He was a proper gentleman after all.

 

“Alfred, have you seen Dick?” Batman entered the library, his cowl off. It had been some time since he and his ward patrolled together, and now seemed like an opportune moment to catch up, his ward could use the distraction.

 

“I apologize Master Bruce,” laughter laced the older man’s voice. “I was going to offer Miss Cira a ride to her hotel when-” he gestured to the couch.

 

Batman contained his reaction. It wasn’t a very graceful configuration. The pair had fallen asleep on the couch, limbs everywhere. The couch was made to seat two people, so it was too short for Cira’s full length, her legs dangled over the edge. Robin was sprawled on top of the girl. Batman wondered how he could even breathe with the way his head was turned. Cira’s arm rested on the small of Robin’s back. The other arm hung off the couch, her thumb still marked her place in a binder.

 

“He doesn’t have many friends that know both sides of his life,” Alfred smiled at the pair. “Sir, are you sure you wish to continue keeping his identity from the Team?”

 

Batman didn’t acknowledge the question, “Please get them a blanket.” He pulled up his cowl and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Gotham

February 14, 2:30 EDT

 

The Atlantean scoured the roof tops for his partner. When he returned from Central City she was still restless but at least rested. He decided to get some rest as well. When he awoke Artemis was no longer in the cave. He hoped that she had only gone out for some air. A jumpy Artemis would only hinder Miss Martian and Superboy’s rescue efforts.

 

The Joker’s condition had not changed, so he decided to take the time to find his partner. However, the Joker’s behavior disturbed him. He would have gladly switched assignments with Robin, especially since the younger hero wanted the Joker so badly. Aqualad preferred a more straightforward villain.

 

At first he assumed that the Joker was just stalling in preparation for his grand diversion. However, the last few days of tracking the madman had been too easy. Aqualad and Artemis were able to collect data on Joker’s ‘guest list’ for the ball. Now that they knew which villains to expect the Justice League could send the perfect team to counteract the assault. But it’s as if the villain was leaving breadcrumbs. Maybe it was a trap? What if the Joker could anticipate who the League would send, and had a plan ready for them?

 

Surely the Joker couldn’t be trying to sabotage his own attack plan? Not unless he had some falling out with his employer... With the villain’s temperament the second guess was just as likely as the first. Aqualad had expressed his concerns to Batman, and Batman only grew dangerously quiet. Yes, Aqualad definitely preferred more straightforward villains.

 

He found her on one of the abandoned rooftops, a green and yellow flurry of punches and kicks, she spared with the air. He supposed that this was better than her beating on some defenseless mugger. Or perhaps at this late hour she had run out of them? He landed behind her.

 

“Artemis.”

 

“I’m fine,” she continued her exercises. Wally had contacted her everyday, sometimes more than once. Covert missions didn’t sit well with the speedster, mostly because it required sitting for extended periods, but by talking to her he could at least run his mouth. She let it go the first day that he didn’t contact her, even though the lack of communication unnerved her. She now blamed herself for not following her instincts.

 

“I wasn’t about to suggest otherwise,” Kaldur said calmly, “I-”

 

“Why was he sent alone?” her question was abrupt.

 

“Zatanna and Rocket have their own responsibilities at the moment. Robin was sent-”

  
“Psh! Secret mission. Whatever.”

 

“There was no way to anticipate that Kid Flash would be captured.”

 

She turned on him then. “You mean Kid Screw up?” she punched Kaldur in the chest, turning him into an impromptu boxing bag. Kaldur didn’t move or try to block.

 

“Yeah! Nothing could possibly go wrong!” she punched Kaldur again, harder, ignoring the pain of colliding with his dense form.

 

“This isn’t right!” she yelled, raised both hands, and slammed her fists into Kaldur’s chest. “It isn’t…it isn’t right!” She slammed both fists into his chest again, choking on her words. She leaned into him burying her head into his chest.

 

Kaldur did not speak; he only placed his hand on her back, and his chin on top of her head. He held her shaking form until her sobs subsided.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Medic: Chapter Twelve

* * *

Central City

February 14, 9:05 CDT

 

He was starving, exhausted, sore and alone. Cramps racked his body, and his head felt like it would split. This is what Kid Flash feared it would feel like if he died on ‘the job’. However, he wasn’t going to die. These were not the moments before his death. This was purgatory.

The machine’s vibrations made him ill. He supposed that it was because of the opposite frequency. He was forced to vibrate himself in order to keep his body in equilibrium. The constant movement caused him to burn his energy at a faster rate. Just when he was sure it was the end, Grodd entered with five obscenely large bowls of spaghetti with marinara sauce and meatballs.

It was a trap. It had to be a trap! The food must be poisoned or something! When Kid Flash expressed as such, his words slurred, Grodd laughed. The ape began to feed Wally as he listed his reasons.

He hated the Flash and by extension his sidekick. If he were going to kill him why not let him starve? Why not watch him suffer?

He truly was testing the machine and a dead test subject was no good.

Keeping up with the vibrations would eventually cause Kid Flash’s body to fail anyway.

No, he didn’t want to rule the world. At least not right now; there was too much competition for it for his tastes.

He wanted another opinion on his cooking.

 

Yes, that’s right. Grodd was an amateur chef. The marinara sauce was perfectly tangy. The meatballs were juicy and expertly seasoned. Of course anything would taste good to a starving young man but that wasn’t the end of it. Grodd came back two hours later with bowls of the creamiest, dreamiest macaroni and cheese. Even later with a five layer chocolate cake with butter cream icing. An emperor sized beef pot pie. Baskets of fried chicken. Ten strawberry cheesecakes. Stacks of pecan waffles. All of it was delicious. All of it was homemade. Yes this was purgatory; every time he hit the brink Grodd would come back with more food, and of course Wally’s captivity would continue until this day.

Kid Flash had searched high and low, checking all of Grodd’s usual haunts. He had even zeta-ed over to Gorilla City, but no one had seen the talking, telepathic gorilla. It wasn’t until he thought to check the sewers that he found any leads.

The lovebirds had the opposite problem. Miss Martian and Superboy searched the seediest places they could think of in order to locate Giganta, but it wasn’t until they head rumors of a poltergeist trashing dress stores that they thought to look local. _As if it would be something as unscientific as a ghost_ , Wally thought. When he found Grodd’s hide out, and was caught by the cameras, he figured that he would just capture Grodd and be done with it. Of course he had plans. He’s the Wallman.

The door to the room opened. Grodd entered but this time he came with a guest.

“So this is him?”The brunette’s voice was smooth with a light accent. She wore a purple long sleeved leotard, the costume was open at the front to show her stomach and a considerable amount of cleavage. She walked up to Kid Flash and gently lifted his chin. “He’s tortured.”

 _Evil_ , KF thought. _The only thing that could ruin a smoking hot woman in a skintight suit with strategic cut outs!_

“Don’t worry, Sapphire. It’s just almost time for his feeding,” Grodd assured her.

“Good. It would be a shame to loose a cute one,” she patted Kid Flash on the cheek.

 _Cute? Okay maybe she’s only kinda evil,_ the speedster thought.

“Have you finished the device?” Star Sapphire asked.

“The device? Is that what they are calling it?” Grodd groaned.

“Yes, absolutely riveting, I know.”

“It was done. A day ago.”

“Wonderful. I can finish my delivery girl duties,” she said dryly, “By the way, what do you have planned for Giganta?”

“Just a quiet dinner, nothing too extravagant. I should be able to arrange some privacy at Belle Rêve. Actually I’d like to ask your opinion on something,” Grodd exited the room. He returned with a large jewelry case and offered it to Star Sapphire.

She took the case from his hands opening it gingerly. Inside was a golden necklace dotted with topaz stones. “The stones match her eyes.” Sapphire smiled, “I’m sure she’ll love it,” she passed the case back to Grodd.

“Yes. Yes,” he said, satisfied with himself.

“Well, I will be on my way.”

“The device is on the table. Be careful, it is highly volatile,” he opened the door for Sapphire.

“Always the gentleman,” she kissed Grodd on the cheek before she exited the room. Grodd followed behind her closing the door.

 _Yes, purgatory_ , KF thought darkly. Because on this day, Valentines Day, the ape was getting more action than he was. Grodd would return with more food. In fact Wally was certain that he could already smell cinnamon.

It’s not that good food wasn’t appreciated. Nor that it wasn’t a part of his plans for tonight. Corn dogs, tons of them, while a certain blonde berated him for his eating habits; she would pass him the mustard anyway, because she knew that he only liked mustard on his corndogs. Grilled corn while watching her dominate the arcade games. Turkey legs before and after the roller coaster. Cotton candy while watching fire works. Her lips on the Ferris wheel.

 

* * *

 

Gotham

February 14, 7:00 EDT

It was strange feeling nervous before a performance. Rita was usually nothing but nerves until they stepped on stage. This time Rita was a total wreck, and for perhaps the first time Cira was nervous before a performance. She didn’t like it, and when she expressed as much King laughed, told her that she wasn’t supposed to, and to hush because it was making things worse for him. Mio waded in with her usual calm. It was Mio that took the lead on stage and luckily once they began to play her calm spread to the rest of the group. They began with something traditional, simple, pretty and worked up to more modern pieces. Cira snuck glances into the crowd to gauge the reactions. Only a few were displeased, even among the older set, and as the night wore on even they changed their tune.

It was after the first set of songs that Luthor confidently ascended onto the stage. He seized a microphone and began to speak.

“Now I know that this is Wayne’s night but I have a little something to say. First I believe another round of applause is in order for the wonderful performance,” the crowd clapped. Luthor waited until the applause subsided to continue. “I am certainly man enough to admit when I was wrong. I should know better than to question Bruce Wayne’s instincts.”

The crowd laughed. Wayne raised his glass.

“The proceeds of tonight’s ball go to the charity of the host’s choice. The money raised this year will help orphans across the nation. Or, we could just follow Brucie’s personal example and adopt a kid or two.”

More laughter rose from the crowd.

“It is a very important night. One dedicated to our future. That is why tonight I am announcing my candidacy for the Presidency of the United States.”

There was thunderous applause. Luthor calmed the crowd and continued his speech.

Cira’s band sat behind Luthor near the stage’s curtains. Cira could feel Rita shiver. She was happy that she wasn’t the only one getting negative vibes.

“How could this be happening?” Rita asked in a whisper.

Mio shrugged and gave the hand signal for Yen.

“Who cares how much money he has,” Rita hissed, “This is just kinda abrupt. Is he even old enough to run?”

 

“He just turned 35 last year,” King answered.

“But he’s not married?” Rita asked still confused.

“You don’t have to be married. It’s just good for public relations come campaign time,” Cira answered.

“So is everyone really happy about this?” Rita peered into the crowd.

“It’s hard to tell for such a big crowd,” Cira replied, “Some are giving the signs of fear or anger.”   _Wayne is actually pissed,_ Cira thought. Wayne was clapping and smiling like the rest but his entire body was tense. Dick wasn’t able to contain his displeasure; he stood sullenly next to his mentor. Cira made a mental note to ask what their exact relationship with Luthor was later.

“We need to work with this,” Cale whispered from the other side of the curtain, “The drums are set up right?”

“Yeah. I just need my sticks.” King answered.

“Mio keep your violin,” Cale ordered.

“Gotta keep some class up here,” Rita muttered.

“I hate new Guitars,” Cira lamented.

“It does match the dress and it was a gift.” Mio reminded her.

“It sucks Cira,” Rita placed her hand on Cira’s shoulder, “I’m not too happy about breaking in a new Bass mid performance either, but if Cale thinks it’s necessary.”

“It is” Cale stated confidently. “Now, here’s what I want you to play…”

* * *

 

Clark and Ollie were going to kill him. He should have changed into Batman, they’d say, tackled Luthor before he could finish or other such nonsense. Bruce scanned the crowd. The change of music was very welcome. Young and old made their way to the dance floor. He caught sight of Lois Lane; she looked contemplative.

Normally she would be the first in line to ask questions. The fact that this announcement made even her hesitate made him nervous, and he already knew that Lex was up to no good. Her partner wasn’t with her; Bruce didn’t want to risk letting Clark near Luthor tonight. So he commanded the Kryptonian to stay in Metropolis. If he were here there would have definitely been an ‘accident’: a gust of wind without a window or burnt out stage lights despite new bulbs. Bruce stifled his apprehension and casually approached the reporter.

“A Metropolis resident is about to be president. Surely you should be celebrating.”

“You shouldn’t take such things for granted Mr. Wayne,” she turned to him, violet eyes hard.

“Is there a particular reason why he shouldn’t be president?”

“I should be asking you that question,” she raised an eyebrow, and continued when he didn’t respond. “You’re not that big of a fool Wayne. Do me a favor and drop the act; it only works on Smallville anyway.”

“Well, since you mentioned him. Where is your handsome partner?” he looked around mischievously, “And do you think that he’d mind if I asked you to dance?” he offered her his hand.

Lane grinned. “I’m telling him you called him handsome,” she took his hand.

“Don’t. I’m having too much fun with him thinking I hate him.” Bruce winked and led Lane to the dance floor.

* * *

 

“That’s bad right?” Artemis asked her partner. He grew even quieter. They waited on the roof, peaking through a skylight. “This sucks, we have nothing to do until the Injustice League comes. If they come.”

“They will come,” he assured her,” I am sure of it.”

“If you’re sure. To bad were stuck up here, now the music is good. It was so serious before.”

Aqualad’s eyebrows knit together, “I quite enjoyed the music before.”

“You would,” she shoved him playfully, “But you need to live a little. Is there nothing about this music that you like?”

“I do not remember stating that I did not like this music.” Aqualad paused, “The singer has a pleasant voice but the instrumental music better suits the atmosphere.”

“The other songs were boring and so is the atmosphere.” Artemis frowned, “I’m gonna go scout a bit.”

“No, stay. Enjoy the music,” he stood, “I will scout.”

“Leg cramps long shanks?” she gave her partner a sly smile.

He chuckled softly before heading off.

 

* * *

 

“That was unexpected.” Luthor approached the group as they descended the stage. Luthor’s band took their places and began to play.

“Apparently it is a night for the unexpected.” Wayne joined them.

“Yes. I should have insisted that my group play first,” Luthor chuckled, “But what’s done is done. Now there are three lovely ladies that I haven’t danced with this evening.”

“If that’s the case then I’ll have the first pick.” Wayne hooked arms with Cira.

“You are well on your way to proving the tabloids right. You haven’t let your little singer out of your sight.”

“She’s my singer; I can do what I want with her.” Wayne led Cira to the dance floor.

“Tabloids?” Cira asked leaning in to whisper the question.

“Don’t pay it too much attention. I can’t sneeze in a woman’s direction without someone speculating about it,” Wayne said dryly.

“I guess not… But why are we dancing? Won’t that only make it worse?”

“I have some business to discuss. Just a warning, you are going to get to see us work tonight.”

“Who’s crashing the party?”

“Injustice League.”

Cira sighed.

“We have this one under control. Robin and a few members of his team are on crowd control. So be good and pretend to be a helpless civilian.”

She slouched, “Wonderful. Anything else?”

“What do you think about Mr. Luthor’s announcement?”

Cira made a face.

Wayne smirked, “Well said.”

“Are you going to ever explain why you don’t trust him?”

“Later. Honestly I was wondering what your first impression would be. I want you to watch Luthor.”

“Sure,” she glanced at Luthor; he was currently dancing with Mio.

“Your friend will be fine. Luthor knows how to behave in public.”

“She’s not who I’m worried about. Cale’s about to pop.”

“Your manager?”

“What if your girlfriend was dancing with a single billionaire that just announced his candidacy on Valentines Day?”

“Point taken,” the next song began to play, “Another round?”

A man cleared his throat. Cira and Wayne looked down to see Mr. Cobblepot. “May I cut in?”

“Of course,” Cira answered, she smiled and took the little man’s arm.  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

The Medic: Chapter Thirteen

* * *

 

Central City

February 14, 7:12 CDT

 

Grodd stood at his kitchen counter, humming to himself as he chopped vegetables. His rendition of Girl from Ipanema was interrupted by the blaring alarm of his security system. He walked over to check his security screens. The Martian and the Superboy were sneaking around the left exterior hallway. Grodd growled and ripped off his apron.

* * *

 

The lasers, saw blades, and rockets were easily taken care of. The flamethrowers, however, were a problem. If it were Superboy alone he would have torn through every thing, but the space was now uncommonly warm, lowering Miss Martian’s maneuverability.

She was hit soon after the flamethrowers were activated. She sat on the floor holding her arm. Superboy stood in front of Miss Martian blocking the flames of the flamethrower with his body. The flames burned off his signature shirt, but he remained intact. He walked forward until he was close enough to break the flamethrower with his own hands. Several panels flipped revealing more flamethrowers. Miss Martian gathered her strength and crushed all but one with her powers. They did not notice the one behind them. A blast of fire hit Miss Martian’s back, she screamed then blacked out.

Shouting her name, Superboy scooped Miss Martian into his arms and charged forward, protecting her with his body. He slammed into the door at the end of the hallway knocking it down. Superboy found himself in Grodd’s lab. He was immediately assaulted by a psychic blast. He screamed and was brought to his knees. He resisted the urge to place his hands to his head, not wishing to drop Miss Martian.

“Get out!” he demanded.

“I think not.” Grodd entered the lab. His hands clasped behind his back. He wore a metal circlet around his head.

* * *

 

Miss Martian awoke to her boyfriend’s screams. “Let him go!” She let out a mental blast, releasing Superboy from Grodd’s control. Superboy collapsed, the mental stress to much for him.

Wally’s head snapped upward. He could feel the familiar tingle of Miss Martian’s powers. _Meg?_ He thought not trusting his senses.

 _Wally!_ Miss Martian thought, frantic. _“_ What have you done to Kid Flash!” Miss Martian attacked with her powers.

Grodd held up his hand and a force field blocked the psychic blast. Miss Martian blasted him again, the force field reappeared blocking that blow as well.

“How! You’re only supposed to be able to control minds.”

“Experience,” Grodd smiled cruelly, “I’ve fought with your Uncle,” Grodd tapped the circlet. “This heightens my abilities giving me the power to surpass him.” Grodd pushed Miss Martian back with his powers into the hallway.

Miss Martian put herself straight then flew back into the lab. She lifted her arms, gathering random objects with her powers and threw them at Grodd. Grodd halted them in midair with a wave of his hands. The objects clattered to the floor. He dropped to all fours and charged. Miss Martian crossed her arms in front of her body, bracing herself. The impact sent her flying back into the hallway. _That’s right_ , the Martian thought, _He also has super strength._

Grodd continued to charge; he balanced on his right arm and kicked Miss Martian, sending her crashing into a wall. Grodd then used his abilities to press her into the wall, creating a creator around her.

She was still dizzy, weakened by the flames, but Wally was here somewhere, Conner was out cold, and she was not going to give up on them.

“No!” she screamed, her eyes glowed red and her hair floated behind her. She roared and the power of her mind pushed Grodd backwards. She launched herself forward and landed a solid punch, a second, and a third, enforcing her blows with her powers. Grodd reaches out for her. She flies higher, avoiding his grip and came crashing down in an psychically assisted kick. Grodd slammed into the floor creating a creator. Miss Martian stood on top of him, her eyes still glowing red and hair flying, bearing down on him with her powers. He sank slowly into the ground.

Grodd grunted in concentration, the opposing forces of their mental abilities, created a bubble of power. It exploded throwing Miss Martian off of him. Grodd recovered first; he rose and tackled her to the ground. He lifted Miss Martian with his inhuman strength and then slammed her back into the ground. He lifted her again, his grip tightening around her neck, before slamming her down once more.

Thoroughly shaken Miss Martian could no longer concentrate. Grodd pinned her down and lifted his hand to crush her skull. A red and yellow blur whizzed by, diverting Grodd’s attention. Kid Flash leaned casually against the hallway’s wall, twirling Grodd’s circlet.

“Let me guess the Superboy let you free,” Grodd said sourly.

“Nope Supey’s still out cold,”

“Then how?”

Kid Flash straightened, “I am not the Flash. Don’t judge me by his standards,” He threw the circlet down and crushed it with his foot.

Given a second to breathe Miss Martian regained control of her abilities. She lifted Grodd off of her and held him in the air.

“KF!”

He gave her his best smile before he doubled over in pain, his form becoming fuzzy.

“He’s lost control of his molecules,” Grodd explained calmly. “Interesting.”

Miss Martian snapped and used her power to throw the gorilla. Grodd landed, badly, breaking his arm and twisting an ankle; he hobbled away.

She ran to KF’s side. “Wally!” the Martian attempted to hold him, but her hands phased through him. “Wally! What do I…What do I do!” She gripped her hair.

“Blue…Blue ray gun, in lab,” he eked out, his voice wavered.

“Right!” she flew off at her top speed into the lab. “Blue ray gun…Blue ray gun! Why are there so many!!”

Superboy groaned, he sat up and shook his head. “What happened?”

“Blue ray gun! I need a blue ray gun!” she shouted frantic.

“You mean that one?” Superboy pointed to a case in the right hand corner. The gun and gloves with the glowing blue stones were in a case.

She slapped her forehead. “Hello Megan!” Miss Martian grabbed the gun and sped back into the hallway. KF’s form was steadily growing dimmer. “Is this it? Is this the gun?” Megan yelled.

Wally opened his mouth but no words came out. Out of time and options Miss Martian fired the weapon, hoping that it worked. Wally was once again enveloped by blue light.

“Did it work?” Superboy asked beside her.

“I think so…”

Superboy touched Wally and shook his hand afterwards. “That feels weird,” he attempted to push Wally but Wally’s form doesn’t move. “Nothin’,” Superboy walked around Wally, scratching his head. “Maybe if you reversed the polarity of the gun and shot him again.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Got a better idea?”

Miss Martian shrugged and searched the gun for a switch. Once found she flipped it and fired, the ray gun’s charge now red. Released from the gun’s hold KF flopped to the ground.

“Wally!” Megan dropped the gun and rushed to him, scooping him into a tight hug. “You’re okay!” She released him from her hold holding him at arm’s length.

“You know Meg, I know something that would make me feel even better.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Oh yeah. He’s just fine.” Superboy picked KF up by his suit and slung him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Injured person here! I’m pretty fragile right now you know!”

“I am not going to hold you bridal style, and don’t make me tell Artemis-”

“Whoa! Hey! It was just a joke man. No need to take drastic measures.”

Miss Martian giggled.

“Decontamination sequence activated. “ A female voice announced. “Decontamination in 60…59…58-”

“What’s a decontamination sequence?” Wally asked.

“We are not sticking around long enough to find out. Lets go!” Superboy ordered.

Superboy ran down the corridor, Miss Martian flying by his side. Several metal doors began to close at regular intervals down the hallway. Miss Martian used her powers on one. Superboy held another one open long enough for Miss Martian and him to slip through. At the last door he tossed KF under and into the sewer. He shoved Miss Martian underneath as well. The doors closed locking him into the corridor.

“15…14…13,” the voice droned on.

Superboy hammered the door and created a small hole, he made the hole wider with his strength. Miss Martian assisted with her powers. Once a big enough opening was made, Superboy climbed through.

“There you are!” A flash of red whooshed by, it doubled back to reveal Wally’s uncle.

“Finally! Now we can get out of here. It stinks!” the Green Lantern floated to them encased in a bubble of his rings power.

“It’s a sewer Hal,” the Flash said irritably.

“3…2…1. Decontamination activated.” A loud whooshing noise could be heard from the lab. The group sped away from the door, Miss Martian helping KF move. The lab was filled with dense grey foam, some of the foam leaking out of the opening created by Superboy’s escape.

“Well, now we know what Decontamination is.” KF said

His uncle turned on him. “Do you know what I had to do to find your location?” he screamed the question. “I had to yell …at Batman!”

Miss Martian and Kid Flash winced.

“Oh, you kids should have seen it! It was awesome,” Jordan said, very much still amused.

“It was not awesome Hal, “what could be seen of the Flash’s face was redder than his costume, “ It was-“

“Hey!” Superboy pointed to the lab. “There is something moving in the foam. Little machines.”

The hole from Superboy’s escape was steadily getting larger.

“When did Grodd get nanites?” KF asked.

“They will eat this whole sector of the city!” Flash cried in alarm.

“There is a building above us. The foundations will be in danger. Start an evacuation.” Jordan commanded. “I will contain them.” The Green Lantern pointed his ring at the lab, green energy moved to envelope the foam.

The Flash speed out of the sewers, rushing to start the evacuation. Superboy took hold of Kid Flash from Miss Martian, and he and Megan followed as fast as they could.

* * *

 

Gotham

February 14, 9:20 EDT

Cobblepot was short, very short with a beaklike nose. He complemented Cira on her singing, even though the style of music wasn’t to his taste. At some point he dubbed her Songbird. Cira let the fact that her band’s name was The Songbirds go.

He rambled on about the failings of society and his peers’ lack of class, especially _that Wayne_. He said her employer’s name with venom, and that explained why Wayne was less than happy to see Cira leave with him. But the mission was more important than some society spat. Wayne would need the freedom to change into Batman, and with the media’s eyes on them, it would be best if they separated.

Cira took a moment to check in on Luthor. He had since switched dance partners to Rita. If something was going on, Cira couldn’t sense it from him. His heartbeat was as smooth as black glass. Rita was trying her best to smile sweetly. Cale was finally getting the chance to dance with Mio and King had taken up with some tall, dark stranger. Wayne had already left the room and Dick was on his way out. It was the only warning she would receive.

The doors to the ballroom slammed shut, cutting off access to the hallways and balconies. The noise startled everyone, and the room grew quiet. The lights shut off and screams filled the space. The stages spotlights turned on, highlighting the Injustice League. The group had a roster change. Star Sapphire, Silver Swan, and Gentlemen Ghost joined Joker on the stage. Smoke rolled all around them courtesy of Gentlemen Ghost. They practically stood on top of Lex’s band.

The Joker stepped forward. His signature purple suit was exchanged for a purple zoot suit with a large collar and oversized shoulder pads. He wore a large brimmed purple hat with a green band and feather. Lex’s band scrambled off the stage, one musician moved too slowly for Joker’s taste. He kicked the poor man off the stage’s edge, and then straightened his suit coat. He raised his arms in the air.

“Good Evening Lads and Ladies! Have we got a show for you!”

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe.

Gotham

February 14, 9:30 EDT

Alexander Luthor pushed his way through the crowd, “What is this?” he demanded as he climbed onstage. Luthor marched up to Joker and invaded the villain’s space.

“Well, well, well,” the Joker circled Luthor, “Lookie here. A hero!” The Joker bowed dramatically before Luthor, “Alexander Luthor everyone! The next President of the United States!” he laughed, holding his stomach.

Luthor sneered at Joker, looking like a disgusted lion, and straightened his suit, “When I become president,” he said tersely, “The first thing I will do is make sure madmen like you are punished to the fullest extent of the law. No more insanity plea; no more getting out for good behavior.”

Joker snapped his fingers. The Silver Swan pounced Luthor, gripping him with her talons. She scratched Luthor’s face with her metal feathers.

“That’s what you are afraid of isn’t it? That is why you are here?” Luthor asked, “Just do your worst and go. Leave these people out of it,” Luthor challenged.

Joker stifled a yawn. “The idea of you being president doesn’t scare me Lexy,” his voice deepened, “It bores me,” his face was contorted by a deep frown. ” But that’s not why I’m here. I believe that voters should be educated,” Joker produced a flash drive from his jacket pocket. He turned from Luthor waving the drive in the air. “On this drive are all the little things you don’t want the voting public to know.”

Luthor’s eyes grew wide.

Star Sapphire aimed her ring at the rear of the stage, creating a large computer with her powers.

“So!” Joker exclaimed, “In the interest of full disclosure, I’m going to start by showing everyone here who you really are.”

Luthor’s face became hard as stone, “This is not the plan you traitorous fool,” he whispered, “Who put you up to this? Is someone paying you?”

The Joker cupped Luthor’s face with his gloved hand. “Oh, no one’s paying me old chum,” he whispered darkly, “I’m doing this for personal gain,” he patted Luthor’s cheek and turned to walk toward the large computer.

A batarang landed in front of the Joker, halting him.

“That’s enough,” Batman stood on the stage’s lights; he jumped, landing in front of the Joker.

“Batsy!” Joker glanced around the room, “Only you?”

Batman took several steps forward. The Joker cautiously stepped backward, his face tense. When Batman halted the Joker’s disposition brightened.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t bring the big blue Boy Scout. I’m sure he’d love to see what I have to show you.”

“Superman’s busy, and I’m not alone.”

The lights turned back on and the ballroom’s doors burst open. Robin, Aqualad and Artemis began to usher frightened civilians out of the room.

The ballroom’s skylights were enveloped with a green light and lifted from the building. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman descended from the roof.

Wonder Woman retrieved her lasso from her side; she held it taught in her hands. “Let him go,” she demanded.

The Silver Swan sneered at her.

“We’re only here to insure that Justice is served.” The Joker offered, “Surely you all can appreciate that; justice is in your namesake.”

“Save it clown,” Green Lantern flew forward. He directed his ring’s power at the Joker, attempting to take the flash drive.

Star Sapphire flew between them, she created a shield blocking the Green Lantern’s power, “Where’s Hal?” her voice was full of venom.

“Sorry Carol,” Stewart answered, “Hal had a previous engagement. He send’s his regards.”

“What are you his messenger now John?” Sapphire sneered.

“Enough of this!” Hawkgirl flew towards the stage. Gentleman Ghost raised his arms creating a dense fog.

The Joker used the distraction to escape; Batman followed the madman off the stage.

Hawkgirl flapped her wings dissipating the fog. “Give it up Ghost. Or did you forget what my mace can do to you?” she grabbed her mace and slammed its handle into her opposite palm menacingly, lightning sparked from its head.

“You won’t even touch me!” he pointed his cane at her, releasing a torrent of ghostly flames.

Silver Swan spread her wings and flew into the air, still carrying Luthor; she made her way to the skylights. Wonder Woman lassoed her leg, halting the villainess.

“Fine. You want him? Here,” the Silver Swan dropped Luthor.

The Green Lantern caught Luthor with his ring. Just as he lowered Luthor to the ground, he was blasted by Star Sapphire.

Wonder Woman yanked on her lasso, pulling Silver Swan downward. She flew upwards and punched the villainess in the face.

* * *

 

Cira stood in the middle of the ballroom looking upwards. The majority of the civilians began to flee once the doors were opened. They pushed and shoved past her, acting more like wild animals than the refined people they paraded as.

Cira didn’t see them or feel them. She only felt the wild cries of a thousand eagles. All of Cira’s focus was on Wonder Woman. She was strong. She was beautiful. She was everything. How? How could they even think that they could duplicate her? What possessed them to even consider such a thing?

No wonder the end result was doom, death and destruction. No wonder why she couldn’t just settle into a _normal_ life, why she could never escape her past. She was part of something that shouldn’t even be.

“Excuse me…Miss?” a male voice called beside her. Cira ignored it. “Miss!” he called again insistent.

He did not want to startle her but she was in danger. If anything were to go wrong she would be directly in the line of fire. Still when she finally turned it was not what Aqualad expected. He expected to see fear, or confusion. Instead her eyes were filled with an intense longing and anger. “Miss it would be best if we moved.”

Cira looked at the young man, her eyes narrowed. Tall, dark, with tattoos on his arms and in a costume. _Must be one of Robin’s teammates,_ Cira thought. “Sorry. What did you say?”

“It is dangerous here,” he pointed to the battle above, “It would be best if we moved.”

She gave a dry laugh and shook her head.”You know you’re right,” She smiled at him. “Moving would be a good idea.”

“Shall we?” he offered her is hand.

She quickly examined him and was over taken by the sound of the ocean. _The Atlantean?_ She reached out to take his hand when a cane handle hooked her wrist.

“The boy is right. Come Songbird, let’s move to a safer location,” Cobblepot dragged her away giving Aqualad a dirty look. Cira tottered behind the short man. She turned and her eyes met Aqualad’s. She gave him an apologetic smile.

Aqualad returned her gaze, closing his outstretched hand.

 

 

* * *

 

Batman cornered the Joker in a darkened hallway. The light from the streets filtered into the space through large windows. The Joker smiled widely and tossed something to Batman, then he raised his arms in surrender. Batman caught the object and examined it. It was the flash drive.

“Why?” Batman asked.

“I’m with you Batsy. Luthor as president? Yech!” Joker shuddered.

“I’m going to have to take you in as well,” Batman moved forward.

“Ah! Ah!” a detonator sprung into Joker’s hand.

“I sweeped the building. There is no bomb.”

“Honestly! Do I seem crazy enough to plant a bomb in the same building I’m in?”

Batman’s eyes narrowed

“Fine, don’t answer the question,” the Joker said sourly. “See I was swept up in the spirit of the ball tonight,” the Joker clasped his hands. “Forget the sap, and the superficiality of this holiday. Love is for suckers. I believe that we should dedicate our energies to helping those less fortunate.”

Joker pressed the trigger. Bright lights flashed outside. A large Joker head rose from the top of one of Gotham’s many buildings. Batman recognized its roof line from even this distance.

“The orphanage,” Batman growled. He lunged at Joker missing the mad man.

“Hey I’ m all about putting smiles on children’s faces!” his voice deepened. “You got ten minutes Bats. More than enough time get across town and wish the kiddies a good night.” Joker cackled and ran, throwing himself out of a window. Batman rushed to the window but Joker was gone. Batman pressed his comlink contacting Robin.

* * *

 

Lex Luthor stormed down a hallway, his eyes filled with murderous intent. He burst through another doorway, not caring about the noise.

“Where you going?” Robin chirped behind him. He leaned on a wall with a grin on his face.

“I’m leaving, and you don’t have the authority to detain me boy.”

Robin moved quickly, positioning himself in front of Luthor. “The party isn’t over Lex! You are going to pay for everything!”

Outside of the hallway’s windows lights flashed. A large Joker head could be seen in the distance.

“Robin!” Batman called over the com.

“Looks like the party’s over to me,” Luthor shoved Robin before stalking off.

“Yes Batman, “Robin answered frustrated.

“The Joker has planted one of his gas bombs at the Gotham Orphanage.”

“No! Do you want me to go after it?”

“I will take care of it. Secure the perimeter. Let no one escape.”

“Gladly,” Robin said through clenched teeth. He dashed down the hallway, easily catching up with Luthor. He reached into his utility belt and then threw a couple of bolas. The weighted weapons entangled Luthor at his arms and his feet, causing him to fall.

“What are you doing?” Luthor raged.

Robin walked in front of Luthor. He crouched so that his face was near the villain’s, “I told you. You are going to pay for everything.”

* * *

 

“What is that?” Sapphire asked.

The giant Joker head could be seen through the ballroom’s grand window.

“Joker? Joker!” Silver Swan pressed her com, “Nothing.”

Hawkgirl smirked, “Looks like you three have been ditched,” she charged Gentlemen Ghost again.

* * *

 

Cira leaned against the buffet table. She was among the few who decided to stay. A superhero/ supervillain showdown was too good to miss.

“Songbird? You... You’re ignoring me again!” Cobblepot’s face twisted, becoming cruel. He gripped his cane.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry!” he screamed

“Listen Mr. Cobblepot,” She stood at her full height and stared down at him. “I’m going to give it to you straight. I’m not exactly a stranger to odd happenings, but this!” She pointed to the battle still occurring. “This is pretty new to me. So you’ll have to forgive me for getting distracted. Wonder Woman just…She just hogtied a silver plated lady with wings! You may be used to seeing freaks in Gotham but we don’t get supervillains down south.”

Cobblepot blinked at her, his face was then distorted by a large grin. He held his stomach in a belly laugh. “Come my dear let’s get you some wine.”

“I’m not old enough to drink yet.”

“Young lady with all the villainy in the air,” he gestured to the battle, “Under-aged drinking will pass right under the radar.”

Cira shrugged and nodded

“Just a glass to mellow things out,” he suggested, “Red, White or Rose?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Just get the red,” King walked up to them. He drained his own glass. Rita followed behind him.

“Red it is!” Cobblepot hobbled off.

“Where are Mio and Cale?” Cira asked.

“I’ll wave them over,” said Rita

Mio and Cale joined them when Cobblepot returned, Cira’s drink in hand. Cira thanked the man.

“So, enjoying the show?” Cale jerked his thumb at the fight.

King snorted, “I’m enjoying Green Lantern’s as-”

Rita elbowed King hard.

King cleared his throat. “Mr. Cobblepot was it?” he offered the older gentleman his hand. “Have you managed to enjoy your evening?”

He took King’s hand in a firm handshake, “I have tried,” he said darkly. “But with that windbag’s announcement and the Joker’s tomfoolery, the evening has been completely ruined.”

“Maybe you should throw your own party next time?” Cira suggested.

“That is an excellent idea!” Cobblepot reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, he offered it to Cira.

Cira took the card; she turned it over in her hands.

“I will need entertainment. I shall call upon you all when arrangements are made. For now I will take my leave!” Cobblepot hobbled off.

Rita grinned foolishly, “We should whore you out more often!”

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe.

Gotham

February 14, 23:55 EDT

Aqualad stood on one of the ballroom's many balconies, looking into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. It was finally over. Or, as the part of his mind that had spent too much time in Gotham whispered, it was just the beginning. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. The Injustice League was captured and the Justice League members were escorting them to a secure facility. The bomb was defused. Luthor was found bound in a hallway and Batman returned in time to give the G.C.P.D. a copy of Jokers flash drive. A quick scan revealed some pretty condemning evidence. Luthor was taken into custody. The Joker escaped but Batman and Robin would surely bring him to justice. There was no cause for pessimism but Aqualad's mind was unsettled. His belt buckle flashed.

"Aqualad?" Miss Martian spoke over the com, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, M'gann. The mission is complete."

"Oh, good! Mission accomplished over here too."

"What is Wally's condition?"

"He's going to need to rest up for a while but otherwise he's fine. He's talking to Robin now."

"Good."

"Um Kaldur have you seen Artemis? We keep trying to reach her but her com is offline."

Kaldur sighed, "I believe I know where to find her."

* * *

 

Dick adjusted his tie in the mirror of the deserted public restroom. Changed from Robin to Dick Grayson, he was now ready to make reappearance. His com beeped from his costume.

Dick picked it up, "Hello?"

"Rob! Hospital food is atrocious. You wanna helicopter me over some food from that ball thingy your pops is hostin'? "

"Say it louder KF. I don't think they heard you on all of the floors."

"Dude no one's gonna guess from that, and shouldn't you be all happy and relived now?"

Robin scoffed, "Why should I be? Conner and M'gann are reliable. I knew they would find you."

"Are you sayin' that I'm not?"

"Aren't you supposed to be calling someone else right now?" Robin asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I totally tried. Meg's got Kal searching for her now. She's probably spent the last few day's crying her eyes out. She loves me that much you know."

"More like terrorizing the western side of Gotham. Tears were shed but they weren't Artemis'. She's gonna kill you, you know."

"Yeah… Oh Kal found her! Time to meet my doom!"

The transmission ended. Dick's com glowed with an eerie light. Startled Dick dropped it. The light expanded until it was a pillar.

"Robin?" the voice was distorted and distant but he recognized it instantly.

"Zatanna?"

"Good it went through!"

"I uh…" he cleared his throat trying to sound nonchalant. "I didn't know I could accept calls from other dimensions."

Zatanna giggled, "Kor is a bit out of the average cell phone's signal range. It's just a spell I cooked up."

"So your training is going well?"

"It's going great! Soon I'll be done and stronger than ever."

"How soon is soon?"

"A week maybe two. Madam Xanadu has a few more things to teach me. This isn't what I wanted to talk about," she paused, "Happy Valentines Day Robin."

Robin grinned, "Happy Valentines Day Zatanna."

An extremely happy Dick Grayson sprinted down the hallway, startling passerbies. She was coming back! After so long she was finally coming back! Running wasn't enough to channel the joy bundled in his body. He somersaulted down the hall, eliciting astonished sounds from his observers.

* * *

 

Artemis sat on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. She stared blankly at Gotham's skyline.

"The mission's over isn't it?" she asked as she heard Kaldur approach, "Can't a girl get some peace?"

"Apparently not," he removed his crest from his belt and handed it to her. She looked at him uncertain, and then took the communicator. "I will be near the ballroom when you are done," Kaldur smiled at her and patted her shoulder. He left her on the roof top.

Artemis placed the crest near her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Wally yelled

Artemis flinched, "You!...You're late!"

"I'm late?"

"It's twelve fifteen Kid Dork."

"I would have been on time if someone hadn't been sulking with her com off."

Artemis didn't answer.

"That doesn't sound like an apology."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered.

"And?" he prompted.

"Don't push it."

"You know I had plans. Romantic ones."

"It didn't involve corndogs did it?"

* * *

 

The police had secured the area. Several stragglers milled about the ballroom. The excitement was over but going home was not an alluring prospect. Everyone was still too wired. Cira stood on the sidelines, sipping her second glass of wine. Her band had ditched her. She found out why when she saw them take the stage, Mio at the piano, Rita with her violin and King his cello. Bruce Wayne followed behind them. Wayne took the microphone.

"Good morning," he began. Everyone focused their attention on Wayne. "It has been an exciting night," the crowd chuckled, "One that we will never forget. I am certain that these wild accusations against Lex will be proven false. He is an upstanding citizen and one of the most compassionate, generous, and hardworking men I know!"

 _He has got to be the best liar I've ever met_ , Cira thought.

"But since we are all still here we may as well enjoy ourselves," Wayne continued.

Her band began to play "Come Fly with Me" by Frank Sinatra and Bruce Wayne, _Batman_ , began to sing. His voice was good, very good, it was phenomenal. Cira downed the rest of her wine, and if it were appropriate she would have tossed her glass over her shoulder. It was the last straw. Instead she walked purposefully, no stomping she told herself, to the buffet table and placed, not slammed, her glass down onto the table.

"Hey!" Dick appeared next to her, his cheeks rosy from exertion.

"He's singing."

"Yeah."

Cira turned to Dick and spoke through clenched teeth. "He's singing."

"He sings," Dick shrugged, "While helping Al with the garden, while fixing his cars, in the shower."

"It's weird."

"That's what you find weird?" Dick shook his head smiling.

"You're happy…I take it your friend is okay."

"Like there was ever a doubt."

"Right," she smirked.

Dick moved in front of her. "You owe me a dance." He held out his hand.

"I do?"

Dick just looked at her expectedly. She took his hand and they moved to the dance floor. The first song ended and Wayne began to sing "I've got you under my skin". Apparently Wayne was a fan of Sinatra's music.

"This is pathetic," she looks down at Dick, "I can't even lay my head on your shoulder."

"I can lay my head on your shoulder," he grinned up at her.

"That's not cute…The one man that I dance with tonight that's taller than me wanted to talk business."

"How was dancing with the Penguin?"

"Penguin?"

"Yeah. Cobblepot's The Penguin," he gossiped, "Look up his crime profile later."

"It made my back hurt…" Cira looked at the stage. "Why is he good at everything?"

"I like your singing better."

Cira smirked, "Good answer. He's not going to win you know."

"You're going to sing again?"

"He's got four songs," she warned.

"By the way. Have you thought of your other name yet?"

"Pulse,"

"Pulse," Dick nodded, "We can work with that."

* * *

 

Kaldur returned to the ballrooms balcony in time for the start of the second song. He watched the few couples dance inside. He had forced himself not to think of it. He had to focus on the mission after all but now that the mission was over his thoughts shifted to unhappier musings.

The pattern was predictable. Robin was… where ever Robin was. M'gann and Conner were attached to the hip. Artemis and Wally played at not being able to stand each other and yet they couldn't get enough of each others company. As always Kaldur was forced to wait until they were unoccupied.

Normally in times like this, when he was left alone, he would call Roy. Roy pretended to not be worried about his old friends, but he would ask questions about the team's well-being and Kaldur would answer them, and more. It very well may have been Kaldur's need for companionship that gave their enemies the information they needed. At the moment Roy, wracked with guilt, had cut himself off from the team and Kaldur, especially Kaldur. It hurt, even more than Tula's rejection.

Raquel helped some. She helped a lot actually. She was bright and eager to be a hero. She had also proven again and again that she didn't expect Kaldur to be anything but another person. Not a leader, or a solider, but a person. She was right about them not rushing into a relationship. Kaldur wasn't even certain that his heart had comeback together after Tula, and his heart was freshly broken over Roy, basically his heart needed a different kind of break. So even though Rocket wasn't his girlfriend she was someone to him, and she would never let him mope over a holiday that was ultimately insignificant. She wouldn't allow him to feel sorry for himself, but right now she was literally stuck in Dakota.

The team had gotten limited feedback from the bubble that surrounded Dakota. Kaldur itched with the urge to aid his friend; unfortunately he and the rest of the superhero community were warded off by a mysterious power. Icon was with Raquel, she was also in the company of a hero named Static as well as other local heroes that seemed reliable. Kaldur had done extensive research on this Static, he found that he young hero had done much to protect his city. However, their involvement could never fully ease Kaldur's mind, he was still concerned about the Shadow Cabinet. Their leader, Dharma, had grown visibly older keeping the bubble from dissipating, but Kaldur did not trust that the man would do everything in his power to bring Rocket home safely. Kaldur frowned a bit at the implications.

Artemis appeared by Kaldur's side, pulling him away from darker thoughts, "Thanks," she mumbled, holding his crest out to him.

Kaldur took it and gave it a quick inspection. It was cracked.

"I'll uh… get you another one." The second song finished and "I get a kick out of you." began. "You wanna dance?" she jerked her thumb at the ballroom.

"Dance?"

"Yeah."

"We are not dressed properly for such an occasion."

"Tch! We're the best dressed ones here!"

Artemis grabbed Kaldur's arm and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Cira and Dick's eyes grew wide as they watched the pair; they looked at each other and collapsed into giggles.

* * *

 

Gotham

February 15, 1:30 EDT

The room was damp and dark. It was slowly illuminated by seven screens. The harsh light made the Joker's sickly skin glow. Figures cut out of white light filled each screen except one.

"What have you done?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Nothing that I'm not willing to do again," the Joker held up a chain with six flash drives.

"Blackmail, betrayal, brutality," a female voice spoke.

"Survival of the fittest. I like it," a deep voice said.

"We seem to have an open spot in our roster," said a voice with a thick French accent.

"Welcome to the Light Mr. Joker," the deep voice congratulated him.

The screens went black, and the Joker's wild laughter filled the room.


End file.
